Mourir pour survivre
by Eiyline
Summary: Elle a disparu, Hermione Granger a disparu depuis 10 ans maintenant. Elle a disparue alors que le dénouement de la bataille venait d'être prononcé. Que lui est-il arrivée? Est-elle morte ou vivante? Ils ont cessé d'espérer...et vous, avez-vous encore de l'espoir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Le chemin de traverse. Une ambiance enjouée y régnait, les rires des enfants y résonnaient, des foules s'y pressaient, les discussions allaient bon train. Cela faisait 10 ans maintenant que la guerre était finit, elle avait eu le temps de balayer de nombreuses vies, mais le temps avait inéluctablement fait son œuvre. Non pas que le monde ait oublié, loin de là cependant les larmes avaient fini par céder la place aux rires, les lamentations aux silences…

Tout allait mieux, au moins en apparence et ça suffisait, on n'oubliait pas, on tentait d'avancer.

Au milieu de la foule, s'avançait une jeune femme à laquelle personne ne semblait prêter attention. Elle portait de jolies et longues boucles blondes, un blond or d'une pureté rare. La jeune femme possédait un visage fin, aux traits élégants plein de féminité, son regard était nostalgique et curieux d'un même temps, il était orné de prunelles sombre, qui semblaient varier entre un brun doux et une teinte plus sombre acajou presque noire L'inconnue n'était pas bien grande 1m60 tout au plus, elle était fine et élégante. La blonde posséder un charme et une beauté étonnante saisissante pour qui la regardait. On pouvait lire en elle une troublante mélancolie, mais aussi une incroyable détermination.

Elle souriait à un enfant qu'elle tenait par la main bienveillante, elle semblait le couver du regard. Le petit garçon possédait un regard rieur, des prunelles vairons l'œil droit brun et l'œil gauche gris bleu perçant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et il offrait un sourire en coin qui charmerait même un cœur de pierre.

Soudain, un hibou grand-duc plongea vers la jeune inconnue laissant tomber la gazette du sorcier. La blonde l'examina et en tenant fermement l'enfant, son visage s'assombrit en lisant la 1 du journal : 10 ans après la guerre, Drago Malefoy sortie d'Azkaban et blanchit, Hermione Granger toujours portée disparue, l'héroïne de guerre serait-elle morte ?

La blonde soupira intérieurement la guerre n'était jamais bien loin malgré les apparences. Elle rétrécit le journal et le rangea dans sa robe de sorcière noire. La jeune inspira une grande goulée d'air et se retourna vers le petit garçon qui venait de lâcher sa main pour lui désigner un magasin de balais surexcité.

La sorcière lâcha un petit rire:

_Ethan, si tu veux qu'on entre dans cette boutique arrête de hurler

Le brun lui offrit un regard espiègle et chuchota exagérément :

_Maman dis ze peux avoir un balais ? S'il te plaîîîîîîîît

La blonde regarda son fils tendrement amusée et lui fit une fausse révérence pour le faire entrer dans la boutique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Parfois il lui faisait penser à son père… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et entra à sa suite.

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit !:D Mesdames et messieurs (oui oui je suis sur qu'ils existent, ils sont juste trop timide pour se montrer au grand jour!)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Oui c'est la fin de ce petit début de cette fiction, alors dites moi tous qu'en avez vous pensez, je continue ou bien j'arrête là le massacre? Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour une critique ou bonne ou mauvaise (ou méchante :'( *tu es pathétique*) Oups tant que ça reste respectueux bien entendu :D Après tout c'est plus pratique pour savoir si ça vous a plu ou pas et même pourquoi :)<strong>_

_**Ouiii, j'arrive! Je finis de mendier et c'est bon! J'en étais où? Ah oui! Vous savez quoi vous me rendrez très heureuse en plus de tout ça (ben oui, il en faut peu pour être heureux vraiment très peu pour être ...*tape sur la tête* Ok c'est bon j'arrête ! )**_

_**Sur ce mes amis je vous laisse, je crois que mon Dray se fait impatient!**_

_**Bisous pleins de chocolat (*aime le chocolat* *o*)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

Ça faisait 10 ans aujourd'hui. 10 années que la guerre avait pris fin, 10 ans qu'Arthur Weasley et les jumeaux sont morts, 10 ans que Ron ne vit qu'en apparence, 10 longues années qu'elle avait disparue. Hermione. Sa sœur de cœur, sa meilleur amie, disparue, pas la moindre trace d'elle, la brune emportée par la guerre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. Son intelligente, courageuse et talentueuse meilleure amie était morte, voilà, fin de l'histoire.

Un soupir le traversa, et il froissa rageur le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. C'était injuste ! Comment un personnage aussi mauvais et mangemort de surcroit tel que Malefoy, pouvait s'en sortir lorsque des innocents avait vu leur vie détruite à jamais ?

Un cri de colère jaillit de sa bouche tandis que son poing s'écrasait contre le mur alarmant sa femme, Ginny. La tornade rousse apparut l'air affolée, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait difficile c'était toujours le cas à cette date, mais la gazette du sorcier en avait rajouté une couche supplémentaire en rappelant la disparition de leur Hermione et la sortie de Malefoy. La jeune femme regarda son mari tristement et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Comme toujours à cette date-là, Harry déversa sa peine silencieusement, longuement sur l'épaule réconfortante de sa femme.

Ginny ne cherchais plus à lui servir des paroles d'espoir, elle n'en avait plus elle-même. Elle attendait simplement qu'il s'endorme de fatigue pour revoir se peindre sur son visage un semblant de sérénité.

Enfin, le sommeil s'empara de lui, salvateur. Ginny s'autorisa une larme, son amie ne reviendrait plus.

Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'il dorme pour sortir de la pièce. Elle se rendit dans leurs chambre et sortie de la cachette qu'elle avait aménagé pour lui, un petit coffre poussiéreux.

La jeune femme l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit un livre épais que d'innombrables bibelots encombraient. Ginny referma la boîte et ouvrit le livre. A la première page, on voyait Hermione à ses treize ans offrir un regard réprobateur à l'objectif en riant. Dans d'autres photos on la voyait tourner les pages d'un livre concentrée, il y avait aussi des photos d'elle au bal de noël au bras de Krum, elle tournoyait vivante…

Pourquoi les meilleurs devaient-ils disparaître les premiers ? La sorcière effaça les quelques larmes silencieuses qui avaient salit ses joues et rangea ses souvenirs douloureux dans leur cachette.

La disparition de la belle brune les avait tous dévasté, cependant le pire restait Ron. Il ne vivait plus, ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus. Il se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste depuis maintenant dix ans. Il restait dans sa chambre le regard vitreux, vide. Seule sa respiration témoignait de la vie qui subsistait en lui.

Celle qu'il aimait avait disparue, alors il n'avait plus de raison d'être du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. A vrai dire c'était la seule pensée qu'il avait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonsoir amis de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et même poufsouffle !<strong>_

_**Ce deuxième chapitre est fini oui pour le moment c'est court :) Le temps de tout mettre en place :D Patience est vertu!**_

_**Je tenais à remercier celle qui ont eu la gentillesse de me donner leur avis en laissant une trace de leur passage ça m'a fait plaisir( Clame sa joie !:p)**_

_**Par ailleurs, je te remercie Guest ma tite anonyme j'espère que tu continuera de la trouver chouette ;) et ceci était la suite (a)**_

_**Allons il est temps de vous laisser, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage :D**_

_**Et j'espère que ça a plu aux autres lecteurs aussi! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3:_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>J'ai pas mis de disclaimer avant oups (a): Donc oui cet univers appartient à l'ingénieuse J.K Rowling et la plupart des personnages aussi! Cependant l'histoire est à moi (Mon précieuuuux :p) et les autres personnages aussi (Drago a voulu m'appartenir de lui même je ne suis pas responsable! Aïe!) Il est temps de publier ce chapitre un tout petit peu plus long (faut être progressif :p) J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire et choisir s'aimer ou pas :)<em>**

* * *

><p>Enfin libre. Il sentait enfin le vent et la pluie de Londres sur son visage. Il voyait enfin la lumière du soleil. Il s'autorisa un sourire imperceptible. Lui, Drago Malefoy était libre.<p>

Alors, qu'il savourait ce fait, un numéro de la gazette du sorcier lui tomba dans la main. Enfin, il allait pouvoir savoir comment se portait le monde globalement.

L'ex serpent transplana chez lui, un appartement luxueux, près du chemin de traverse, qu'il avait pu acquérir avant son procès. Le jeune homme claqua des doigts, et une petite elfe de maison apeurée vint le saluer et le débarrasser. A sa demande elle lui servit du thé et quelques chocogrenouilles.

Confortablement installé, Drago s'intéressa à l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Il s'assombrit et un crac se fit entendre :

-Blaise, alors comme ça la sang de bourbe a disparue… Que me vaut ta visite cette nouvelle mise à part ?

-Ben t'es sorti d'Azkaban, n'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil amie qui n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un rayon de soleil depuis dix ans ? Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien

Blaise détailla du regard son meilleur ami, il mentait, pas un doute.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler à ton vieil ami tu sais…Je n'insiste pas tu as le droit de ne pas me dire que la disparition de la sang de bourbe te contrarie…

- Ça ne me contrarie pas ! Elle ne mérite pas la moindre considération compris ?

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que le brun l'observait goguenard, il se retourna vers lui l'air assassin :

- Ne me parles pas d'elle !

Blaise soupira, il n'y avait rien de plus à en tirer. Les Malefoy était borné et extrêmement fière, Drago n'échappait pas à la règle.

Non loin de là, sur le chemin de traverse l'inconnue aux cheveux d'or achevait de payer un petit balais pour enfant à destination de son fils. Le paquet emballé, elle remercia le vendeur et chercha des yeux son fils qu'elle avait laissé dans un rayon adjacent en admiration devant des figurines de quidditch. Ne le voyant pas, elle l'appela plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. Affolée, la blonde sentit poindre en elle une sourde inquiétude, tandis qu'elle tentait en vain de respirer lentement.

La jeune sorcière sortit dans la rue courant cherchant son fils dans la foule, enfin elle vit une petite tête munie d'une chevelure de jais caractéristiques. La blonde courut vers son fils le voyant entrer dans un immeuble moderne d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Elle était à environ dix mètres de lui et elle le vit appuyer sur tous les boutons plusieurs fois en riant. La porte finit par s'ouvrir alors qu'elle accélérait pour se refermer avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer.

Désespérée, la sorcière tenta la même technique que son fils mais personne ne lui ouvrit enfin une vieille femme ouvrit pour sortir, et elle en profita pour entrer et dévaler les escaliers à la recherche d'Ethan. Ses cuisses la brûlaient tandis qu'elle montait les innombrables étages. Des larmes silencieuses d'angoisse dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pratiquement arrivée au dernier étage, elle entendit la voix de son fils qui expliquait à quelqu'un que c'était très mal de parler à un inconnu.

Soulagée, elle courut le prendre dans ses bras en le réprimandant et en respirant sa délicieuse et réconfortante odeur de bébé.

Un timbre grave légèrement trainant l'interrompue :

- Hmm je vous conseille de faire plus attention à vôtres fils à l'avenir on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver madame ?

La blonde se tourna vers la voix avec stupeur, elle était face à Drago Malefoy.

**_Fin rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !...Non au final je vais continuer un petit peu ne me remerciez pas oui je sais vous… Ok ok je fais silence._**

Le blond détailla la jeune femme sans la moindre gêne en attendant son nom. Il ne pouvait pas le nier l'inconnue était belle, vraiment belle. Elle possédait une longue chevelure blonde épaisse, une silhouette voluptueuse. Son visage était troublant, il lui semblait voir dans son regard des traces fugitives d'un passé familier. Enfin, la troublante créature se décida à lui répondre :

_ A…Anastasya winstonn et vous je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Malefoy ? Je…enfin c'est que j'ai vu votre nom à la une et…

Drago la vit rougir de gêne, et la coupa d'un sourire mi moqueur mi sombre à la mention de la gazette :

_ C'est bien moi, ne vous en faites pas, il ajouta en murmurant pour qu'elle seule l'entende : Je ne vous tuerais pas tout de suite.

Il s'écarta d'elle doucement, satisfait, sentant que la belle ne savait plus où se mettre. Le blond tourna son regard vers le petit garçon, qui soutenait son regard fièrement. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'on s'approche trop près de sa mère.

Drago se baissa à sa hauteur, le petit était aussi fascinant que sa mère et son regard semblait pouvoir percer le marbre. Il semblait se peindre sur son visage une apparente innocence, cependant son allure la démentait à ce moment-là. Ce qui ressortait était tout autre, la fierté d'abord, l'intelligence, et une certaine colère.

Le blond plongea ses yeux gris intrigués dans ceux vairons de l'enfant :

_Dis-moi : comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant l'examina d'un regard méfiant et moins amène qu'avant l'intervention de sa mère :

_Ethan.

Drago fronça les sourcils face à la voix glaciale d'Ethan. L'enfant était sur la défensive, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'intervient la jeune femme confuse :

_Ethan ! On ne parle pas sur ce ton à un adulte, excuse toi tout de suite !

L'enfant leva un regard surpris à la réprimande de sa mère, il était rare qu'elle le dispute, et là en l'occurrence il ne parvenait pas à voir ses torts, cet homme était un méchant, il avait entendu des personnes en parler à l'école ou dans la rue, puis cet homme s'était trop approché de sa mère…Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Le brun offrit son regard perçant à cet homme aux cheveux blancs, lui semblait il et baragouina une excuse qu'il ne pensait clairement pas.

La blonde s'excusa de nouveau face à Drago affreusement gênée du comportement de son fils. Son regard rencontra le gris de celui de Malefoy. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?!

On se calme, voilà il fallait qu'elle respire… on inspire et on expire…oui voilà c'était beaucoup mieux ! Elle releva le regard vers lui et la panique s'empara d'elle à nouveau. Non, non, non, non ! On reprend, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire. Elle n'y arriverait jamais !

Drago observa la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil devant son manège. En s'en rendant compte, la sorcière balbutia une fausse excuse absolument lamentable qu'il fit semblant de croire, oui désormais, elle était agoraphobe…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Re bonjour sorciers et sorcières!<strong>_

_**Encore une fois je suis très contente de voir que ça vous plaît et de le savoir ça me donne l'envie de continuer **_

_**(Tu deviens un peu sentimentale là...^^'/ Roooh chut je fais ce que je v..aïe!)**_

_**Brefons! de nouveau merci à Guest (c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai fusionné je comptais faire plusieurs chapitre court xD puis j'ai pensé à la frustration :p)**_

_**Je passe aussi un tit coucou au lecteur anonyme, j'espère que vous aimez pour le moment :D!**_

_**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D**_

_**Tiens j'ai une petite question pour vous qu'imaginez vous pour la suite ? De l'histoire que voudriez vous voir? Que n'aimeriez vous pas voir? :D**_

_**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt :p!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Comme toujours seul l'histoire et quelques persos m'appartiennent :D<em>**

**_Maintenant PARDON PARDON j'ai mis trèèèès longtemps à poster :S Bon rassurez vous ce n'est pas la page blanche juste les études les partiels approchent les amis c'est donc un peu difficile pour le moment (non je ne suis pas en vacances :'( mais je ne vous abandonne pas :p!) Je vous laisse lire tranquillement (si vous n'êtes pas tous parti) et on se retrouve à la fin ! _**

Ethan avait bien vu l'agitation de sa mère et aimait de moins en moins cet homme aux cheveux presque blanc, il tira sa mère par sa robe pour lui demander d'y aller. Cependant sa mère semblait perdue. La colère monta davantage en lui, il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Sa maman était différente à cet instant, elle qui était si forte, si imperturbable, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre son calme, sa mère était son repère, si son repère changeait il était perdu, et Ethan détestait être perdu !

Soudain un homme totalement différent du premier, à ceci près qu'il avait lui aussi une certaine arrogance peinte sur le visage, apparu avec un sifflement admiratif envers Anastasya.

_Je me présente, Blaise pour vous servir.

Le brun, puisqu'il était brun agrémenta son salut d'une révérence plongeante offrant un clin d'œil amusé à Ethan.

L'enfant haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude de cet homme brun et imposant à la peau chocolat. Agacé, Ethan se tourne vers sa mère désormais pressé de partir.

La blonde soupira, décidément la chance n'était pas de son côté. Sa main saisit celle d'Ethan qui était curieusement agité et elle s'agenouilla pour le porter, en profitant pour se ressaisir. Elle ne devait pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Ethan dans les bras, elle remercia les deux hommes et disparue dans les escaliers presque en courant. La jeune femme avait le cœur battant et serrait son fils contre elle plus que de raison en transplanant chez elle.

Elle habitait une petite maison isolée au milieu des bois, celle-ci avait la faculté étonnante de se fondre dans le paysage du reste si on l'apercevait, on voyait un simple cabanon abandonné rongé par le temps et dominé par la nature environnante. Cependant, comme souvent c'était une façade. La blonde laissa son fils quitter ses bras pour s'engouffrer entre des branchages en le suivant de près.

Là, un intérieur spacieux et chaleureux se dévoila. C'était sobre mais de bon goût, des canapés moelleux blancs immaculés, de beaux rideaux rouges jouant sur la transparence étaient aux fenêtres. Le sol quant à lui était recouvert d'un doux tapis pourpre au centre duquel trônait une table rectangulaire de bois verni. L'entrée et le salon respiraient le confort formant un parfait paradoxe avec l'extérieur de la demeure.

Ethan, à peine entré à la maison avait retrouvé l'insouciance et la gaieté caractéristique de l'enfance. La lueur comme intruse dans son regard lors de la confrontation avec Malefoy avait disparue.

La blonde soupira de soulagement. Elle était rassurée de voir son fils reprendre l'attitude d'enfant qu'il devait avoir. La jeune femme ne se mentait pas à elle-même, elle savait bien qu'Ethan n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Il était plus mature, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout, son fils était irrémédiablement différent, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ferait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il puisse vivre une enfance la plus normal possible.

La blonde partit vers la salle de bain offrant un sourire attendrit à son fils. Elle ferma la porte sans la verrouiller et sortit sa baguette effleurant le bois avec douceur. La sorcière inspira profondément et leva ses prunelles sombres face à son reflet.

Elle ne parviendrait décidément jamais à s'y faire.

La jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur sa chevelure or et murmura une formule d'une langue inconnue.

La blonde ferma les yeux abaissant sa baguette en dessinant autour d'elle une figure compliquée. Un courant d'air balaya la belle et une douce sensation de picotement parcourut chaque parcelle de son corps.

Enfin, un léger frisson la traversa. La jeune femme ouvrit alors lentement les yeux comme pour savourer ce moment. Face à elle, la chevelure blonde avait laissé place à une magnifique cascade de boucles brunes. Le nez était joliment retroussé, moins fin mais plus délicat, ses lèvres étaient plus charnues, son visage avait adopté des traits plus doux, moins anguleux. Sa taille, elle, était moins marquée mais sa poitrine et ses hanches plus voluptueuses. Enfin, ses jambes étaient plus fuselées bien que moins longues.

Dans son reflet, Anastasya Winnston n'était plus à sa place, désormais se trouvait Hermione granger.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Comme on se retrouve! Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Est-ce digne d'une catastrophe ou plutôt bien? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus et je répond à vos reviews plutôt encourageante jusqu'ici: Merci à toutes et à tous? J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y répondre par mp :S<span>_**

**_Sur ce à bientôt mes petits sorciers (je crois en l'existence des hommes ici !) n'hésitez pas à critiquer en bien ou en mal du moment que ça reste poli :D! je vous aime!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je vous apporte le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction dont l'univers appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling de même que la majorité des personnages, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet ;) sur ces paroles je vous laisse apprécier ou pas ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 5 :<em>**

Hermione observa son reflet apparaître en savourant le moment comme elle le pouvait. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et durant une seconde, son regard mélancolique s'alluma d'une lueur de plaisir.

La brune fit courir ses doigts sur ses traits, et passa une main dans ses longues boucles sauvages. Ces moments où elle se retrouvait elle-même était si rare…

Mis à part son fils, c'était ses seuls moments où elle éprouvait un peu de plaisir, ce plaisir de se retrouver elle-même.

Malheureusement, ce moment était bref, car toujours le suivait la question…Mais comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Comment, elle, Hermione Granger, la jeune fille studieuse, intelligente et combattante lors de l'ère noire, avait-elle pu se retrouver à se cacher sous une fausse apparence, à se faire passer pour disparue lorsqu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'évoluer en plein jour dans le monde magique ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparue sans un mot rassurant pour ses amis?

Toutes ces questions avaient une réponse, un simple mot, et pourtant cela signifiait tant…

La brune soupira et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante, laissant son corps se délasser pensive pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Ce n'était pas tout, jusqu'ici, elle était parvenue à croire qu'elle parviendrait à vivre une nouvelle vie, normale, que ses inquiétudes n'avaient plus lieu d'être, qu'**_ELLE_** avait fait erreur… Cependant depuis quelques jours, les doutes refaisaient surface, une sensation étrange la gagnait…comme si finalement **_ELLE _**n'avait pas tort… Au fur et à mesure des jours ce sentiment s'amplifiait, gênant, oppressant.

La sorcière inspira profondément pour chasser ses noires pensées et termina de se laver avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette à l'allure légèrement défraichit, mais toujours relativement douce.

Hermione ouvrit une porte discrète qui donnait sur sa chambre. Celle-ci était simple, relativement petite sans être exiguë. Le mobilier se composait d'un lit qui pouvait contenir deux personnes, d'une petite armoire et d'une table de chevet. Les couleurs étaient de pourpre et d'or rappelant sans surprise les couleurs de sa maison lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard.

La jeune femme sécha sa chevelure d'un coup de baguette et laissa retomber sa serviette à ses pieds pour se saisir de ses vêtements. Soudain, un sifflement appréciateur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre. Son visage s'enflamma tandis qu'elle s'enroulait dans la serviette rapidement. Elle se retourna affichant un air agacé, le regard flamboyant, les joues roses de gêne :

_Blaise !

_Oui, c'est bien moi pour te servir belle demoiselle au corps de nymphe qui était d'ailleurs bien mieux sans ce bout de serviette défraichie si tu veux mon avis !

_Et bien moi, je ne veux pas de ton avis et puis d'abord comment t'es rentré ?! Non en fait sors, je dois m'habiller au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Le brun lui offrit un sourire lumineux plus amusé qu'effrayé par la colère de la jolie sorcière :

_Je suis entré par la porte miss, et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais rester nue ça ne me dérange pas… aïe je sors c'est bon c'est bon !

Hermione s'était saisit d'une main d'un oreiller pour le lui balancer avec force le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme sortit en riant et se protégeant de ses mains mimant la panique.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, et s'empara de ses sous-vêtements sans prendre la peine de voir lesquels c'était et revêtit un long t-shirt et un legging avant de sortir masquant un sourire en se dirigeant vers le salon où Ethan discutait activement avec Blaise.

Hermione s'inquiéta soudain, son fils devait se poser un tas de question après avoir vu Blaise chez Dra…Malefoy.

Blaise était la seul personne au monde de son ancienne vie qui savait qu'Annastasya Winnston et Hermione Granger n'était qu'une seule et même personne. C'était cependant tous ce qu'il savait, le reste, il savait que la belle cachait certaines choses mais ces choses pour lui étaient un mystère.

Mais il y avait bien quelque chose dont il se doutait, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment ça avait pu arriver et aujourd'hui il en était certain, vraiment certain. Un sourire étira les lèvres du sorcier, il ne lui manquait plus que la confirmation de la jolie ex rouge et or.

Le brun, se laissa observer par l'œil inquisiteur d'Ethan, celui-ci semblait le sonder, son regard habituellement joueur se faisait sévère, puit soudain il prit la parole, sa voix enfantine brisant cette sensation étrange qu'il inspirait parfois d'être trop mature pour son âge :

_ Tonton Blaise ?

Blaise l'écouta attentivement s'il l'appelait comme ça au lieu de tonton Blaise-sushi ou tonton Blaise-lasagne, etc… C'est que ce qu'il avait à lui dire le tracassait :

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi tu étais aussi bizarre tout à l'heure, et pourquoi t'étais avec le monsieur aux cheveux blanc, c'est un méchant lui non ? Ils disent ça à l'école, ça veut dire que tu es un méchant aussi c'est ça ?

_Hmm, tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas bon ou méchant, il y a juste des personnes plus mauvaises ou meilleures que d'autre. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ptit chef, tout le monde est bon et méchant, mais chacun choisi quel chemin il veut prendre. Hmm Drago et moi on a pas pris le bon chemin avant je m'en suis juste rendu compte avant lui ou peut être que c'est pas aussi simple…

L'ancien serpent soupira comment expliquer ce genre de choses à un enfant, il finit par sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de jais de l'enfant :

_Bah retiens juste que les méchants peuvent redevenir gentil Ethanou chou !

Ethan s'échappa en riant puis se stoppa en se retournant pour sauter sur son tonton Blaise :

_Eh ! D'abord z'e m'appelle Ethan pas Ethanou chou tonton Blaisichousushi !

Hermione observa la scène amusée, elle savait que son fils allait bien la question ne semblait plus le préoccuper autant. En réalité, elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps que lorsque son fils parlait clairement sans la moindre faute de prononciation quelconque, c'est que quelque chose l'inquiétait, le reste du temps il adoptait un langage très enfantin transformant les « j » en « z » principalement.

La brune prit son fils dans ses bras, le bombardant de bisous bruyant taquine, Ethan se débattait en riant cherchant à échapper aux bras de sa mère.

_Aller, file jouer dans ta chambre mon cœur si tu veux tu peux regarder un dessin-animé !

_ Ze vais aller voir les ninzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

L'enfant partit en sautillant le regard brillant d'insouciance habitué à utiliser la télé malgré que ce soit un engin moldu, sa mère ayant tenu à lui faire connaître ce monde.

Hermione se tourna vers Blaise lui servant un verre de coca comme toujours, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir ce breuvage moldu qu'il goûtait par ailleurs encore avec la même fascination.

_Alors, je suppose que c'est Ethan qui t'a ouvert ?

Blaise la regarda amusé. Il avait cet air de l'homme qui savait quelque chose ou qui préparait quelque chose.

_Tu as tout bon mais dis-moi quel âge il a déjà ce gamin?

La jeune femme le regarda méfiante :

_10 ans tu le sais déjà pourquoi ?

Le brun se caressa le menton sans cesser de la regarder comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle, toujours avec son sourire si mystérieux :

_Hmm oui c'est vrai 10 ans et tu ne sais pas qui est le père n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se tendit instantanément sur la défensive :

_Non je ne sais pas qui est le père où veux-tu en venir ?

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle sans se départir de son sourire et prit un air de réprimande :

_Tut tut tut pas de ça avec moi cara. Tu sais bien que tu ne sais pas mentir, dis la vérité à tonton Blaise.

Un éclair de panique s'insinua dans le regard sombre de la brune qui reprit tant bien que mal son air assurée :

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sur ce j'ai des choses à faire. Elle l'observa froidement : tu peux disposer Blaise.

Le sorcier l'observa attentivement sans bouger, se crispant légèrement au ton qu'elle avait employé. La dernière fois que la lionne s'était ainsi braqué face à lui c'est lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Anastasya Winnston n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger… Elle avait nié l'évidence ce jour-là aussi…

Blaise resta silencieux, tandis qu'exaspérée elle rejoignait la cuisine.

Elle réfléchissait, il ne pouvait pas savoir n'est-ce pas ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Oui, c'était impossible, parfaitement impossible ! Hermione posa le chiffon avec lequel elle frottait la surface déjà brillante de son plan de travail, si Blaise se doutait de quelque chose, Lui aussi pourrait le faire n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors Blaise pourrait lui dire ? Ou…

_Hey calmes toi minnie, arrêtes de paniquer, ok ?

Le jeune homme la saisit par les épaules cherchant à calmer son agitation :

_Ecoute, je ne lui dirais pas tu sais, ça restera entre toi et moi

La brune trembla ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait :

_Blaise,…je…Tu ne comprends pas ce…c'est…

_Chut, je sais que tu as peur, et je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas savoir que tu me caches des tas de trucs, je n'ai dit à personne que tu n'avais pas disparu pas même à Drago, qui pourtant ne semblait pas indifférent à ta disparition…Disons qu'il avait l'air en colère. Tu te souviens, il y a sept ans, quand je t'ai trouvé poursuivie en Italie parce que tu avais volé du pain ? Ce jour-là j'ai promis à la fragile Annastasya Winnston que je la cacherais, que je la protégerais, parce que quelque chose m'intimait de le faire. Quelques heures plus tard, la fragile voleuse Anastasya Winnston s'est transformée impuissante en la farouche sorcière Hermione Granger et là je ne t'ai pas dénoncée non, j'ai promis à la furie que j'avais que je la protégerais et que son secret resterait inavoué, alors n'ai pas peur si tu veux je peux même te la refaire cette promesse : Mademoiselle Hermione Granger alias minnie, mia, mione, ect… je vous promet sur ma vie que je ne briserais pas ma promesse d'il y a sept ans, en révélant votre identité ou votre existence. Blaise fit une pause avant de reprendre solennel, plus bas, en murmurant à son oreille : à cette promesse j'ajoute que je ne dirais pas qu'Ethan est ton fils à toi et à Drago, pas même aux concernés…

Hermione s'écarta en lui tournant le dos, ses tremblements s'étaient calmés. En réalité, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Blaise, mais ce que ça impliquait, si Drago le découvrait…Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait comme un pressentiment vicieux, puissant qui s'emparait de son être tout entier lui procurant un sentiment d'inéluctabilité angoissant.

La brune se tourna vers le sorcier résignée :

_Comment, comment tu as su ?

Un sourire fendit, le visage de son ami qui l'entraina vers le salon :

_Bah faut dire qu'il est difficile de nier la ressemblance, il a ses traits, votre intelligence on dirait, vos yeux à tous les deux, ses cheveux sont plutôt sombre par rapport aux tiens mais tout de même, il vous ressemble un peu trop pour une coïncidence je trouve ! Mais je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez fini par copuler tous les… Le brun s'arrêta en remarquant le visage de plus en plus pale d'Hermione : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Sans un mot la sorcière se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils qu'elle trouvait trop silencieuse pour le trouver paisiblement endormi. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, elle ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver…quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune femme le borda et sorti silencieuse reprenant place face à Blaise et insonorisant la pièce.

_Une ressemblance flagrante tu dis ?... Tellement flagrante qu'on ne peut pas la rater ? Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur : Si elle est si flagrante, Drago… et s'il se doutait de quelque chose ?

Blaise soupira :

_Drago ne remarque pas ce genre de choses, pire encore si ça le concerne. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Mais dis-moi comment c'est arrivé ? Et c'était quoi ce comportement tout à l'heure face à lui ?

Le regard du sorcier se faisait pétillant et son sourire moqueur contrastait avec sa peau chocolat. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione visiblement gênée :

_Je…c'est arrivé c'est tout puis je ne vais quand même pas te faire un dessin ! Et tout à l'heure, je m'y attendais pas c'est tout…ooooooh j'ai dû passer pour une telle idiote !

Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore en se remémorant la scène insistant pour savoir comment la grande célébrissime miss je sais tout s'était retrouvé dans le lit du roi des serpentard, qui, qui plus est avait une aversion qu'il était loin de cacher pour les moldus ou les nés moldus.

Drago, lui à des lieux d'Hermione et Blaise, repensait à sa curieuse rencontre avec Annastasya Winnston et son fils. Il avait eu une sensation de familiarité étonnante avec la jeune femme, elle et son fils avaient quelque chose d'intriguant qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Cette sensation avait été gommée un instant par la maladresse et la gêne de la jolie blonde, qu'il avait trouvé plutôt amusante sur le coup, mais à peine était-elle partie que l'étrange sensation le frappait à nouveau de plein fouet. C'était comme si…comme s'il regardait une peinture parfaite qui représentait…le vieux fou de Dumbledore par exemple ! Il était là, mais en réalité ce n'était pas lui rien qu'une peinture ! Mais il y avait cette familiarité et cet enfant qui ne semblait pas réellement en être un…

Le blond soupira frustré, il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, et il détestait perdre le contrôle. Il sortit sur le balcon, laissant son regard se perdre dans la nuit londonienne. Il se promit que si cette sensation ne le quittait pas le lendemain matin, il ferait quelques recherches pour découvrir ce que cachaient la belle et son fils.

Mais en attendant il avait quelque chose à vérifier. Il revêtit rapidement une cape noire et transplana devant les grilles imposantes du manoir Malefoy. Sans hésiter une seconde il suivit l'elfe apeuré qui vint lui ouvrir. Il s'arrêta devant la silhouette élégante de Narcissa Malefoy :

_ Où est-elle ? Où est la sang de bourbe ?

Narcissa regarda son fils, blessée :

_Tu sors d'une peine de dix ans à Azkaban, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis dix ans, et lorsque tu arrives, la seule chose qu'il te vient à l'esprit de me demander c'est « où est la sang de bourbe ? » ! Ton père est mort Drago, et je ne suis pas ton père ! Je ne sais pas où elle est et de ce que j'ai entendu, les anciens mangemorts ne sont pas responsable de sa disparition non plus. Drago personne ne sait où elle est. La voix de sa mère se radoucit : Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle s'est interposé alors qu'un sort se dirigeait vers moi le jour de la dernière bataille…Je l'ai perdu de vue aussitôt, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte à ce moment-là. Alors Drago je sais que tu ne la hais pas malgré tes propos, et pour des raisons que j'ignore tu ne sembles pas approuver sa disparition ou même sa mort, seulement j'espère que tu ne tomberas pas dans les travers de ton père à vouloir faire semblant. Sur ce je suis heureuse de te revoir relativement en bonne santé mon fils.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Drago ne parvenait pas à le croire, soudain la culpabilité le saisit, sa mère était la seule à avoir toujours été là pour lui, la seule à lui avoir témoigné de l'amour et lui, la remerciait ainsi sans la moindre reconnaissance. Il serra les poings, il ne voulait pas être son père, il n'était pas comme lui.

_Mère ?

Narcissa se retourna dignement pour répondre et se retrouva soudain enserrée dans l'étreinte de son fils. Une larme coula sur la joue pale de la sorcière tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autours de lui sans un mot.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Re coucou!<strong>_

_**Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Et qui sait que vous avez des hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment ;)**_

_**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis lecteurs anonymes et fantômes(promis je mord pas!) ça fait toujours très plaisir et puis ça permet de s'améliorer ;) Et même que pour chaque reviews je vous offre un chocolat câlin (angel)**_

_**Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me suivre, ze vous aiiiime :D!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir ou bonjour je ne sais pas! :) Et oui ce chapitre a mis du temps j'en suis fort désolée par ailleurs :S Cependant, en plus d'être en pleine révision, j'avoue avoir mis un certain temps sur un passage (qui sait vous devinerez peut être lequel :p). Sinon je vais aborder un sujet qui fâche :p: j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews faible au départ est descendu à un pour le chapitre précédent (je remercie par ailleurs Guest ;) à laquelle je répond juste après), certes je ne vous oblige à rien cependant c'est ce qui aide à s'améliorer et ce qui nous motive (ça vaut pour n'importe quel auteur), alors j'ai été un peu déçue je l'avoue, pourtant je vois que beaucoup de gens me lise sans laisser de trace. Je trouve ça dommage...Même si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez laisser un petit mot du moment que ça reste courtois et constructif, ça aide d'autant plus et puis je ne mord pas vous savez ;). Donc voilà plus sérieusement, si vous laissiez une trace de votre passage par une critique positive ou négative, vous faites plaisir aux auteurs et en plus vous les aider( ici moi en l'occurrence :p) Voilà j'espère que vous comprendrez :) et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis que ce soit sur les chapitres précédents et/ ou sur celui-ci._**

**_Maintenant je répond à Guest: Alors merci déjà ;) et non ce n'est pas ça en gros durant la grande bataille Hermione a sauvé Narcissa ce qui fait que celle-ci lui en ai très reconnaissante ;) désolée si je n'ai pas été claire :D j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le chapitre qui vient!_**

**_Que dire de plus l'univers est à JK Rowling de même que la majorité des personnages, et le reste est à moiiii :p!_**

**_Sur ce sorciers et sorcières:_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 6 :<em>**

Hermione, demanda « gentiment » à Blaise de sortir de chez elle, c'est-à-dire en d'autre termes et pour être plus exact, elle lui ordonna de de ficher le camp de chez elle s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle lui montre à qu'elle point elle pouvait être encore plus inquiétante que le lord noir lui-même.

La jeune femme souffla en ayant enfin la satisfaction de le voir disparaître frustré. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment c'était arrivé avec Drago, elle préférait garder ça pour elle…Après tout, ce souvenir était le seul où elle pouvait se réfugier sans qu'on vienne l'y chercher, il était trop précieux pour être divulgué.

Hermione secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il était temps qu'elle cesse de rêver ! Elle avait bien fait d'utiliser le sort plutôt que du polynectar aujourd'hui, si Drago l'avait reconnu, la situation se serait révélée autrement plus alarmante. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus prudente, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que tout irait bien.

Les mois passèrent, devenant des années sans qu'Hermione ne se trouve à nouveau face à Drago, l'incident du chemin de traverse devint plus lointain. La brune évitait parfois les magazines ou même la gazette du sorcier, se mettant dans une colère qu'elle qualifiait de stupide lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à des articles mentionnant Drago et une de ses innombrables conquêtes au bras. Aux onze ans d'Ethan, la brune avait décidé de lever le camp pour l'Amérique toujours évidement sous l'identité d'Annastasya Winnston, c'est donc là que son fils fit ses études dans une école de magie de New York. Hermione avait été engagé en tant que maitre des potions par un laboratoire de recherche magique américain, la jeune femme avait bien entendu dû se former et participer à des tests difficiles mais cette étape fut bien vite expédiée puisque tout le monde la qualifier de brillante à l'unanimité. Tellement brillante qu'on avait décidé de l'envoyer elle parmi tant d'autre pour aller collaborer avec les chercheurs londoniens sur un projet de grande importance, elle n'avait pas eu le droit au refus. Annastasya Winnston n'avait de toute manière pas de raison de refuser à moins d'avouer au monde entier qu'elle était Hermione.

La brune soupira murmurant la formule qui lui permettait de reprendre l'apparence d'Annastasya, et attacha la chevelure blonde en un chignon déstructuré en bouclant ses valises. Aujourd'hui, elle et son fils rentrait dans leur pays natal et ce malgré les protestations du brun, demain son fils aurait dix-sept ans et le jour suivant il entrerait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.

Ethan, lui, avait grandi, son regard charmeur d'enfant était devenu celui hypnotiseur d'un jeune homme, les exercices quotidiens qu'il s'imposait pour le quidditch lui avait valu une carrure imposante et une musculature fine et ciselée faisant le bonheur de ses on ne peut plus nombreuses prétendantes. Le jeune homme était charismatique mais aussi espiègle et d'une nature rebelle, il n'aimait pas se faire donner d'ordre. Il en étonnait plus d'un de par son intelligence que ne laissait pas deviner son attitude désinvolte.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en regardant ses valises, il voulait bien comprendre que sa mère change d'apparence en public pour « une longue histoire » disait-elle, mais qu'elle décide de lui faire quitter New York et ses amis en lui disant que sa dernière année se passerait à Londres parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser une opportunité, ça il ne le comprenait pas.

_ Mon cœur ? Tu es prêt on y va !

Ethan se décida à réduire ses effets, et répondit agacé à sa mère :

_Je ne suis plus un bébé maman !

Un rire tendre retentit dans le salon, le brun réprima un sourire, quoiqu'il en dise et quoiqu'il ait l'air de penser, il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde. Elle l'avait élevé seule, il n'avait jamais connu son père. Pourquoi ? Comme beaucoup de chose, seule sa mère en détenait la réponse, l'unique chose qu'elle lui avait dite à ce propos, c'est qu'il devait aimer son père surtout pas le détester. Plus jeune, il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec cette idée qui venait s'ajouter au mystère omniprésent autour de lui, de sa mère, de son passé.

Ethan chassa ses pensées et entra dans la pièce renfrogné. Hermione s'approcha de lui, levant désormais la tête pour voir son fils qui boudait du haut de son mètre 90.

_ Chéri, tu seras Toujours mon bébé à moi, puis, ajoute-t-elle malicieuse, tu réagis toujours comme à tes dix ans alors comment veux-tu que je vois la différence !

Amusé, Ethan souleva sa mère pour la faire tournoyer en riant :

_A dix ans je faisais ça moi ? C'est que je suis plus doué que je ne le pense !

Les deux continuèrent à rire un moment avant de tout boucler et de transplaner chez un vieil ami.

Blaise sourit en entendant retentir le son caractéristique du transplanage. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'était devenu son filleul, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait quatorze ans, c'est aussi là qu'Ethan est devenu officiellement son filleul. Quant à Hermione, elle lui rendait visite au moins une fois par an, elle préférait que ce soit elle qui se déplace plutôt que lui, pourquoi ? Allez savoir ! Après tout cette fille n'était pas normale, mais il l'aimait bien comme ça. Il se leva pour faire face à ses invités. Hermione sous la forme d'Annastasya semblait heureuse de le voir quant à Ethan, cet enfant n'en était définitivement plus un, il ressemblait à son père de façon étonnante de par son attitude et il dégageait une sorte d'aura de respect tout en ayant le regard intelligent de sa mère et sa beauté.

_Mia-chou ! Tu sais que tu peux être toi chez moi enfin ! Quant à toi…où as-tu mis mon filleul !?

Hermione serra dans ses bras celui qui était devenu son ami et le parrain de son fils en riant, puis laissa la place à Ethan qui préféra une accolade viril pour bien leur montrer qu'il était un homme, et non pas un enfant.

Ethan regarda sa mère partir dans la salle de bain pour redevenir elle du moins physiquement parlant. Il prit un moment pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tout ici respirait le luxe, mais c'était un luxe plein d'un raffinement qu'il qualifierait de féminin. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et posa son regard perçant sur son parrain en prenant un air malicieux :

_Hmm des lustres délicats, des rideaux aériens, des tons bleutés et rosés, des décorations toutes en subtilité…dis-moi tonton, parrain Blaisi-sushi ? Il n'y aurait pas une femme là-dessous ?

Blaise éclata d'un rire trop fort pour être naturel, son regard se fit fuyant et la gêne s'emparait de ses traits à une vitesse hallucinante :

_Hum, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est juste que ça doit être une de mes nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir qui a dû penser que je la garderais quelque chose comme ça hum sinon….

_Tut tut tut tut, pas de changement de sujet enfin, et pas de mensonges avec ton filleul ! Alors dis-moi comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione le connaissait, Blaise rougissait ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas écarlate, mais sa peau sombre avait pris une teinte plus rosé ce qui suffisait largement à ce que la jeune femme reste cachée à l'entrée de la pièce, après avoir attaché ses boucles redevenues brunes. Elle avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire, alors que son fils s'amusait au dépend de son parrain.

L'ancien serpentard ne semblait plus savoir ou se mettre, mais Ethan était tout sauf disposé à lâcher l'affaire. Blaise soupira puis lâcha en l'assassinant presque du regard :

_De toute façon tu ne la connais pas, elle s'appelle Luna ne le dit pas à ta...

Hermione choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de sa cachette :

_Luna ! Luna Lovegood ?!

Blaise se frappa le plat de la main sur le front :

_...mère. Minni, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ?

Hermione se mit à sautiller partout autour de son ami :

_Comment c'est arrivé ? Elle n'était pas avec Neville ? Les autres le savent ? Mais attends…Rassure moi tu ne lui as rien dis ? Elle ne va pas rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre hein ? Parce que sinon on ira ailleurs je…

Ethan regarda sa mère inquiet, il faudrait qu'il lui parle de la bipolarité, il fallait vraiment la convaincre d'aller consulter un psy ! Mais Blaise la calma rapidement en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème puisque Luna était partie pour deux jours chez les Potter qui n'était pas au courant par ailleurs de leur relation récente.

Hermione reprit bien vite son attitude enjouée en posant mille questions à Blaise qui lui répondait du bout des lèvres forcé par la lionne.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant dans la chambre, que lui désigna Blaise avec un regard suppliant auquel il ne prêta nullement attention. Le brun prit place dans le lit qu'il occuperait durant le jour même et le lendemain, juste avant de partir dans l'étrange mais réputé école de Poudlard.

C'était une pièce relativement simple comparé au salon dans lequel il était précédemment : la porte était en bois de chêne constituée de deux battants, à l'intérieur, le sol était tapissé de d'une sorte de moquette douce comme de velours verte, les murs étaient peint d'une couleur argent et ornés de tableaux parfois austère parfois loufoque dont les occupants de ces tableaux le regardait intrigué, sévère, ou amusé, un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce, un balcon laissait entrer la lumière naturelle quoique légèrement bleuté de par les rideaux bleu transparent.

Ethan posa ses affaires ne prêtant pas attention à l'énorme armoire qui se trouvait dans la pièce après tout il ne restait que pour deux nuits. Il s'installa enfin sur les couvertures émeraude toutes de satin, et sortit son portable. Il sourit, c'est la première fois qu'il était autant heureux que sa mère ait tenu à ce qu'il connaisse les objets moldus !

A peine l'eut il déverrouillé, qu'il fut assaillit par un nombre phénoménal de message de ses amis. Sans plus se soucier de sa mère et son parrain, il mit son casque se laissant aller à la musique tout en répondant à ses amis. Ils allaient franchement lui manquer, les filles aussi allaient lui manquer ! Dire qu'il était sur le point d'avoir la sexy nouvelle d'Annah dans son lit…C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas la première m'enfin, c'était celle qui lui avait résisté le plus longtemps alors cette victoire aurait eu un goût différent !

Ethan chassa la rousse de son esprit, après tout ce n'était pas une si grande perte elle était certes sexy mais pas bien intelligente.

Londres sombrait dans la nuit, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, à cause du décalage horaire.

Hermione était heureuse pour son ami, elle n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis des lustres.

_Alors comme ça, Blaisi-chou est tombé amoureux de Luna juste à cause d'une chute ! Haha tu fais dans le cliché, enfin tu as tout de même fait l'effort de faire une variante puisque c'est toi qui lui est tombé dessus et que c'est elle qui a dû te rattraper et non l'inverse !

La brune pleurait littéralement de rire tandis que l'ancien serpent la regardait blasé, masquant le sourire qui venait chatouiller ses lèvres. Il finit par se décider à l'arrêter.

_Mia, Mia, Mia, tu vas finir par mourir de rire, tu sais ? Mais bon, comme je t'aime bien et que je suis d'un héroïsme célèbre je vais aller en cuisine pour préparer un dîner et donc t'aider à te calmer ! Allez ouste vas chercher Ethan, faut qu'il me parle de toutes ces femmes qui ont dû lui offrir son cœur ! Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : Et pour manger…accessoirement !

Hermione parvint finalement à se calmer avec beaucoup de difficulté et lui offrit un regard fier et sérieux :

_Ethan est mon fils, et donc jamais il ne jouerait avec le cœur d'une pauvre jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai élevé.

Elle tourna les talons sur ces mots pour aller chercher son fils. Blaise sourit en se rendant dans la cuisine, si elle savait.

Au quai 9 ¾, Harry disait au revoir à sa femme à nouveau enceinte, sa fille n'était pas venu, elle avait préféré rester seule après s'être disputé avec son père. Luna qui les avait accompagnés le rassura à sa manière, lui parlant de manière rêveuse en évoquant les étranges créatures qui influençaient sa fille à ce moment-là.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire faible et la serra dans ses bras, pour la remercier du soutient qu'elle chercher à lui apporter.

Celui qu'on appelait l'élu, avait désormais les traits fatigués qui lui donnait un air plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Il travaillait, aujourd'hui à Poudlard occupant le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry avait abandonné cessé ses activités d'auror pour rassurer Ginny et prendre un peu de repos.

Il soupira et leur dit au revoir une dernière fois avant de monter dans la locomotive rouge qu'il chérissait en la détestant. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu tout simplement transplaner, mais il tenait à faire ce voyage comme du temps de son enfance, quand Hermione était encore là à parler des cours, avec les buses et les ASPIC, du temps où Ron n'était pas silencieux dans un hôpital à ressasser la disparition d'Hermione, mais bien bavard à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Oui, quelque part, faire ce voyage comme en ce temps lui permettant de saisir des fragments fugace d'un bonheur envolé.

Harry devait bien être le seul à regretter l'époque de Voldemort, bien entendu pas pour le vieux lord noir évidemment !

Il savait qu'il vivait dans le passé plus que de vivre dans le présent, ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort mais il ne parvenait pas à réellement avancer… Il ne méritait pas Ginny, son bébé, et sa fille ni même ses amis comme Luna…

Ethan, entendit la voix de sa mère par-dessus la musique, elle aurait tout de même pu attendre que la musique soit fini avant de hurler. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et retira son casque en arrêtant la musique :

_Que me vaut l'honneur des cris de ma maman adorée ?

Hermione rit doucement et lui ordonna de se lever et de la suivre d'un ton faussement militaire. Le brun se prit au jeu facilement, la saluant comme à l'armée chez les moldus et s'écriant :

-En avant marche !

La mère et son fils se laissèrent guider par l'odeur alléchante des lasagnes que venait de préparer Blaise (il faut dire que c'est la seule chose qu'il savait cuisiner de façon moldu).

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, Blaise était heureux de revoir son amie et son filleul, et s'amusait à leur racontait les dernières nouvelles de l'Angleterre magique. Il parlait de son nouveau travail au ministère, au département des jeux et sports magique, avec enthousiasme. La brune lui raconta qu'elle venait travailler sur un projet international avec les autres maître des potions siégeant à Londres cependant, son travail serait fractionné entre différentes tâches, en plus de la recherches, chaque maitre des potions impliqué avait le devoir de rallier le plus de talents possible pour ce projet.

Ethan sourit imperceptiblement en remarquant les étincelles qui éclairaient de joie le regard de sa mère. Elle aimait son travail, c'était pour elle une passion, toujours en quête de nouvelles choses, sa mère faisait partie de ces personnes qui ressentent le besoin d'être utile, de faire avancer les choses.

La jeune femme lui avait transmis sa passion des potions, et sa soif d'apprendre et Ethan le savait et lui en était très reconnaissant.

Minuit arriva finalement et le jeune homme finit étouffer dans les bras de sa mère et de son parrain qui chantait…ou hurlait plutôt joyeux anniversaire.

Non loin de là, une jeune fille se glissait souplement d'une fenêtre. Elle était grande, vêtue d'une longue cape noire munie d'une capuche qui lui cachait son regard. Quelques mèches ébène s'en échappaient, le faible éclairage d'un lampadaire révélait une pâle sans défaut.

Les pas silencieux de la brune la menèrent dans une ruelle sombre, humide…inquiétante. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle _**L**_'entende, qu'elle _**LA**_ comprenne.

Enfin, la jeune fille s'arrêta face à un mur sale, délabré. Les murmures se firent plus distinct, bientôt, là, elle entendait, _**ELLE**_ lui disait :

**_Le réceptacle est proche si proche ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne, IL NE FALLAIT PAS !_**

Trop fort, c'était trop fort ! La jeune fille revint rapidement sur ses pas. Il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière, le mal était là, il faudrait l'affronter.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nous revoilà!<span>_**

**_Alors? J'avoue être assez mitigé sur ce chapitre, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je le trouve bien ou mauvais!_**

**_Vous trouvez que ça avance trop lentement? Le saut dans le temps ne vous a pas trop perturbé?_**

**_Vous l'aurez remarqué par ailleurs je n'avais pas préciser dans les chapitre précédents l'existence de la fille d'Harry j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déstabilisé :)_**

**_Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines maximum, donnez moi vos avis, oui lecteurs anonymes ne restez pas dans l'ombre :p J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait :D (ouais je mendies et alors :p_**

**_Sur ce bonne soirée ou journée et à bientôt j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour, bonsoir! Alors me voilà de retour avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D_**

**_Sinon je suis contente d'avoir eu vos reviews! Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir, je vais d'ailleurs répondre à Guest et Elise tout de suite:_**

**_Guest: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que l'histoire te plairas toujours autant, et oui Ethan est devenu hmm sexy mais c'était couru d'avance avec un père comme Drago et une mère comme Hermione *o* Dois-je créer son fanclub ;) ? Et oui je vous laisse sur un mystère mouhahaha peut être ce chapitre vous donnera une idée des réponses? _**

**_Elise: Merci pour ta reviews et pour tes remarques pertinentes je vais essayer de les prendre en comptes. J'espère que cette histoire sera original au moins un peu (*a peur*) et pas trop prévisible :) Sinon pour en revenir aux remarques pertinentes, pour les mots oubliés je suis désolée je vais essayer de faire plus attention, de même pour les majuscules :D_**

**_Bien maintenant: l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling tout comme certains personnage mais l'intrigue et les autres perso sont à moii :p de même que certains objets ;) Voilà bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 7 :<em>**

Ethan sourit, il était de très bonne humeur ce matin, ses amis avaient pu lui rendre visite durant la nuit. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait bien fait d'insonoriser sa chambre lorsqu'il avait reconnu la chevelure or de Lise : sa meilleure amie était la plus bruyante et la plus folle et la plus canon des tornades (oui il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l'idée qu'elle puisse être humaine). Mais elle n'était pas venue seule, tous ses amis, les plus proches étaient là, entonnant un terrible et affreux joyeux anniversaire, Jack et Ross, ses frères de cœur, tenaient entre eux un gâteau, suivit de Kyle et de Mindy. Un gâteau qui avait sûrement dû être splendide,… enfin avant d'atterrir ici. Le gâteau à peine entamé, que tout le monde se pressait autour de lui pour lui offrir son cadeau, chacun avait rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour lui trouvait un cadeau le plus ridicule possible : un livre à l'apparence vieilli, relié en cuir de grande qualité lui avait par exemple était offert par Lise, Ethan lui avait jeté un coup d'œil méfiant et surpris, Lise ne pouvait pas lui offrir un cadeau sérieux, il y avait forcément un piège…et en effet, il ne s'était pas tromper : à peine avait-il ouvert le livre que celui-ci se mit à entonner une chanson énumérant toute les position du Kâma-Sûtra, la page suivante du whisky pur-feu en jaillit et ainsi de suite.

En bref, le jeune homme avait passé une soirée on ne peut plus amusante, mais chaque bonne chose avait une fin alors, lorsque l'aube s'apprêta à se substituer à la nuit, le brouhaha qui les agitait se calma, et Lise, Jack, Ross, Kyle et Mindy sortirent un paquet de nulle part pour le lui offrir exagérément solennels. De surpris, il était passé à émerveillé, lorsqu'il déballa le dernier modèle de balais, le nouvel éclair de feu, plus élégant que ses prédécesseurs, taillé à partir d'ébène, il était d'un noir brillant, c'était le balais le plus rapide au monde à ce jour, il pouvait passer de 0 à 400 km/h en seulement 8 secondes ! Ethan était parvenu à détacher son regard ébahis du magnifique présent et leur avait demandé d'une voix blanche où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu se procurer quelque chose d'aussi cher, ce à quoi Lise avait répondu : « on a économisé beau gosse ! », puis elle s'était saisit de son balais à elle et d'un muffin sur lequel tous avait posé leurs mains avant de le saluer et de disparaître.

Ethan, sourit en se remémorant leurs départs, un muffin en portoloin, sérieusement ! Le brun sortit de sa douche et s'habilla en vitesse d'un simple jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir. Oui, il avait une autre raison d'être d'aussi bonne humeur : le lendemain il rentrait à Poudlard ! Non pas qu'il soit heureux de reprendre les cours, qui plus est loin de ses amis qui lui manquaient déjà mais il était curieux et pressé de voir si les jeunes demoiselles d'ici étaient aussi jolies et prudes qu'on le disait ! Auquel cas, il se ferait un plaisir de les décoincer !

En attendant, aujourd'hui il devait aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Blaise, puisque sa mère était partie pour son premier jour de travail. Le moins que l'on puisse dire par ailleurs, c'est que celle-ci, semblait tellement heureuse de ce retour à Londres. Le jeune homme aimait voir le regard de sa mère pétiller de bonheur. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre par pur plaisir, elle ne changeait pas de nom et de physique par plaisir non plus, cependant il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dite, c'est qu'elle n'était pas une criminelle et qu'elle faisait ça pour leur bien. L'unique chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'elle, la vrai elle était quelqu'un de connu en Angleterre et peut être même ailleurs et il lui faisait confiance alors il s'en contentait pour le moment. Le mystère qui entourait sa mère et par là même son père inconnu, finirait par être découvert, il en était intimement convaincu cependant il n'est jamais bon de précipiter les choses.

Ethan décida de chasser ses réflexions en rejoignant Blaise, son parrain lui sourit :

_Prêt ?

Le jeune sorcier s'empara de sa veste en cuir noir pour la revêtir et prit le bras de Blaise :

_Mais je suis toujours prêt Blaisi-sushi !

Sans un mot de plus Blaise les fit transplaner sur le chemin de traverse. Ethan regarda autour de lui, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, les gens riaient, discutaient, au milieu de boutique aux slogans accrocheurs. Le brun lista ce qu'il lui fallait à son parrain se fiant à lui pour se rendre dans les meilleures boutiques.

Ils se rendirent à Fleury et Bott en premier lieu pour acheter les livres qu'il lui fallait, plus quelques extra pour son plaisir personnel, ce qui avait particulièrement fait rire Blaise qui trouvait qu'il ressemblait décidément beaucoup à sa mère. Le brun se procura ensuite un chaudron flambant neuf et quelques ingrédients de potion qu'il choisissait avec soin, après tout c'était de loin sa matière préféré. Blaise conduisit ensuite Ethan chez Madame Guipure où il acheta plusieurs robes de sorciers noires, puisque les couleurs dépendraient beaucoup de sa maison, Blaise lui offrit un apparat de soirée noir parsemé de fils à la couleur tantôt argent, tantôt or ou bleu ou jaune.

_Quand, tu sauras ta maison, la couleur s'adaptera à toi ! lui dit-il.

Ethan remercia son parrain, et sortit de la boutique ses achats en main, il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste : il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter une baguette, la sienne s'étant cassé lors d'une de ses blagues face à une directrice furieuse, et ensuite il irait voir pour un hibou.

L'ancien serpentard emmena son filleul à l'ancienne boutique d'Olivanders, bien que le nom n'ait pas changé le gérant était mort sans laisser de successeur familial, c'est donc son apprenti qui dirigeait la boutique actuelle de la même façon que son mentor. Ethan entra, dans la boutique provoquant le tintement d'une cloche. C'était sombre et poussiéreux, seule une petite lampe à gaz éclairait le lieu. Partout, des étagères de bois ployaient sous le poids de millier de boites rectangulaires. L'atmosphère qui y régnait imposait le respect. Soudain, une voix grave retentit :

_Bonjour, approchez !

Ethan masqua sa surprise habilement approchant d'un air assuré du comptoir, il étudia les traits de l'homme qui venait de parler : il semblait être dans la quarantaine, sa chevelure noire lui arrivait aux épaules en boucles emmêlées, mais c'est son regard qui était le plus étonnant, ses prunelles d'un bleu clair presque électrique semblaient vous transpercer l'âme. Le dit homme esquissa un sourire attendant en silence. Ethan se décida à parler :

_Je suis venu achetez une baguette, j'aimerais voir vos modèles pour choisir…

L'homme frappa le comptoir de ses mains, lui coupant la parole :

_ Sachez, monsieur que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, par ailleurs soyez prévenu que vous n'êtes jamais le maître d'une baguette, simplement son compagnon ! Il laissa planer un court silence, puis reprit plus calmement en souriant au jeune homme : Bien, commencer par vous présentez je vais voir quelle baguette voudra bien de vous !

Ethan fusilla du regard Blaise qui étouffait un rire derrière lui puis se décida à répondre à l'étrange gérant :

_Eh bien je m'appelle Ethan, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, il ajouta condescendant, je ne vois pas quelle baguette ne voudrais pas de moi !

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit tandis qu'il marmonnait : « arrogant » peut-être pas celle-là dans ce cas, puis il revint une pile de boîte rectangulaire dans les bras, il hésita puis revint en ajoutant une boîte à ses côtés marmonnant toujours « arrogant, alors pourquoi pas après tout peu de chance Ollivanders aurait dit que je suis fou….prototype…besoin…au travail ! ». Le gérant indiqua la marche à suivre à Ethan et le laissa faire. La première baguette en bois de charme et ventricule de dragon, le rejeta de façon spectaculaire. Ethan fusilla l'objet du regard, comment une baguette pouvait-elle ne pas vouloir de lui lorsque les filles se pressaient pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le droit à un de ses sourires ! Cette baguette avait très mauvais goût voilà tout ! Le brun ignora le rire moqueur de son parrain et poursuivit la prochaine était en bois de cerisier et crin de licorne, il la sentit partir mais resserra sa poigne autour d'elle, malheureusement la baguette était bien déterminée à le fuir, et il se retrouva au plafond avant de retombait au sol devant un Blaise hilare et un gérant réprobateur :

_N'essayez jamais de retenir une baguette qui ne veut pas de vous !

Il répliqua sarcastique :

_Peut être vos baguettes sont-elles tout bonnement défectueuses !

L'homme lui sourit moqueur :

_Une baguette sans âme est une baguette médiocre et donc incapable de choisir son sorcier et très peu puissante! Ce devait être le cas de votre précédente baguette voilà tout ! Allons essayez encore, peut être l'une d'entre elles voudra bien de vous !

Ethan ravala sa fierté et les sarcasmes qui se bousculaient pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et continua. Dix essais plus tard, c'était toujours un échec, il n'en restait plus que trois. Déterminé, Ethan s'avança affichant un sourire séducteur vers la baguette que lui tendait le gérant qui l'observait intéressé. Après tout si la séduction ne marchait pas, Merlin ! Il essayait de séduire une baguette ! Il devenait fou !

Il saisit l'objet avec douceur, baguette en bois de chêne blanc et ventricule de dragon. Il ne fut pas repoussé spectaculairement, cependant la baguette le repoussa avec douceur lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Il soupira, au moins celle-ci avait été douce…Il allait devenir fou ! Sans attendre que l'homme ne lui tende l'une des deux boîtes restante et ne lui présente les caractéristiques de la baguette, Ethan s'empara d'une des boîtes et l'ouvrit prenant la baguette sans lui porter grande attention, prêt à se faire rejeter à nouveau. Cependant cette fois ci fut différente, il avait l'impression que la baguette se fondait en lui pour ne faire qu'un. Une chaleur grisante, envahit son corps, un souffle chaud balayait son visage et un millier d'étincelles d'argent et d'or se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec sa précédente baguette !

Blaise avait cessé de rire, le gérant l'observait ébahi :

_Jamais je n'ai vu une fusion aussi totale entre le sorcier et la baguette, qui plus est cette baguette-ci n'est pas ordinaires, jeune homme la baguette qui vous a choisie est en bois de sureau, plume de phénix et de 31.5 cm…c'est exceptionnelle ! Le bois de sureau est un bois rare, monsieur, c'est aussi un bois qui confère à sa baguette une grande puissance, il est cependant difficile à un sorcier de la garder, ce type de baguette préférant les leader. A ce bois est associé une plume de phénix, encore une fois un cœur rare et puissant, il est difficile d'être choisi par une baguette au cœur de phénix, votre baguette est constitué d'élément très indépendants et puissant, il est très difficile d'obtenir leur allégeance. De plus elle est très grande ce qui démontre aussi souvent une certaine puissance. Le gérant marqua une pause puis ajouta solennel : Il est très étonnant que cette baguette ait choisi quelqu'un surtout avec une fusion aussi totale…en temps normal j'aurais dit que cette baguette est très difficile à maîtriser…mais avec une fusion aussi totale, je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : Un avenir exceptionnel vous attend, j'espère qu'il sera teinté de lumière plus que d'obscurité…Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais retourner dans mon atelier en attendant le prochain sorcier en quête de baguette ! Passez une bonne journée !

Sur ce l'homme rangea en vitesse les boîtes restantes et se retira dans l'arrière-boutique. Ethan offrit un regard interrogateur à Blaise qui le tira vers la sortie avant de répondre :

_Disons que le sureau a souvent été plongé dans l'obscurité, je crois que c'est le genre de baguette qui aime diriger ! Mais ne t'en fait pas pour ça on va te chercher un animal, un hibou ?

Ethan examina un moment encore la baguette entre ses doigts, elle était d'une élégance indéniable, le bois semblait vivre et de fines lignes s'enroulaient autour de la longue baguette jusqu'au manche arrondi, certaines d'entre elles s'enroulaient en arabesques mystérieuses, comme pour protéger un secret, il sourit en secouant la tête il commençait à se faire tard, il décida d'utiliser sa baguette pour réduire ses achats on ne peut plus encombrant ! Réussissant sa manœuvre avec succès, il rangea sa baguette et acquiesça aux paroles de Blaise en le suivant enjoué.

Il observa longuement les animaux puis son regard accrocha celui d'une magnifique chouette de l'Oural*, sans hésiter il la désigna au vendeur et acheta tout ce qu'il lui était nécessaire pour prendre soin d'elle, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui trouve un nom.

Enfin Blaise et lui rentrèrent dans la magnifique demeure du Zabini, y trouvant Hermione de retour qui les étudiait un certain nombre de document sur la table du salon. La brune sursauta lorsqu'ils apparurent dans son champ de vision.

_Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle

Les deux éclatèrent de rire à la tête de la sorcière, puis Ethan sortit ses affaires et sa baguette pour les ramener à leurs tailles normales d'un geste théâtrale en posant sa chouette sur la table. Sa mère se dirigea d'emblée vers les ouvrages pour la plupart relié en cuir de façon admirable. Blaise éclata de rire en disant : « c'est bien ce que je disais, telle mère, tel fils ! ». Les deux lui tirèrent la langue, espiègles. Soudain, Hermione se redressa brusquement :

_J'allais oublier, j'ai trouvé un appartement à Londres pas très loin d'ici On peut s'y installer dès maintenant ! Je voulais vous le montrer si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués ! D'ailleurs, comment s'appelle cette chouette Ethan ? Elle est adorable !

Ethan sourit amusé à sa mère et lui demanda de respirer, et assurant qu'il était en pleine forme en rangeant sa baguette et qu'il choisirait un nom pour sa chouette au retour.

Blaise confirma les paroles de son filleul. Hermione les regarda tour à tour :

_Ethan ? Cette baguette, c'est du bois de sureau ?

Le jeune homme confirma puis demanda :

_Pourquoi ?

Hermione plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis se reprit en souriant taquine :

_Au fait, Ethan, lorsque tes amis viennent sans prévenir pour ton anniversaire et que tu ne veux pas que je le sache, cache au moins tes cadeaux ! Au fait le balais ce n'est pas le nouveau je ne c'est quoi que tu voulais ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du brun :

_Oui c'est le nouvel éclair de feu super rapide, élégant et ne me le demande pas je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvé les moyens de l'acheter !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'extasier lui aussi mais fut coupé par Hermione qui les saisit tous les deux pour transplaner.

_Maman ! Tu pouvais prévenir quand même ! On aurait pu finir désartibulé !

Blaise quant à lui le regarda :

_Dès qu'on rentre, tu me montres cette merveille ! On ne cache pas une chose pareille à son parrain !

Ceci étant dit, ils commencèrent la visite. L'appartement était meublé de manière simple afin de laisser à son possesseur le soin de le personnalisé. Il se trouvait dans un immeuble privé situé dans un quartier propre, et sans histoire quoiqu'un peu cher. Le salaire confortable d'Hermione lui permettait d'acheter ici, alors pour une fois elle avait décidé de leur faire plaisir à elle et à son fils en trouvant ce bel appartement. Les pièces étaient spacieuses, et lumineuses, le salon possédait des fauteuils en cuir de qualités une table basse avec une surface en verre, une grande baie vitrée laissait apparaître Londres dans toutes sa splendeur. Les deux chambres étaient déjà équipées d'un lit king size, d'une salle de bain, douche et donnaient toutes deux sur un vaste balcon. Quant à la cuisine, salle à manger, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour Hermione qui aimait tellement cuisiner, c'était du tout équipé, de façon moderne, nette mais aussi chaleureuse.

La sorcière se retourna vers eux :

_Alors ?

_J'achète ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Hermione se retint de sautiller sur place pour exprimer son bonheur et s'exclama :

_Ethan quand tu reviendras pour les vacances ce sera beaucoup plus chaleureux je vais entreprendre de personnalisé un peu tout ça, tu préfères que je te laisse t'occuper de ta chambre ? Tu…

Blaise la coupa rapidement :

_Ne t'emballe pas trop ce soir vous dormez à la maison et demain Ethan doit partir pour Poudlard ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se saisit de leurs bras : Prêt ?

Les deux acquiescèrent rapidement puis se sentirent enveloppé de la sensation désagréable du transplanage.

En atterrissant dans le salon, Hermione regarda son fils avec un air contrit, le jeune homme la rassura d'un sourire, et lui proposa de l'aider à faire ses valises. Proposition que sa mère déclina sachant qu'il avait toujours préféré s'en occuper seul, et qu'il le lui proposé pour la rassurer. Elle ajouta :

« Puis tu dois trouver un prénom pour ta chouette, c'est une femelle n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je dois te laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir moi je vais essayer d'apprendre à notre Blaisichou qu'on peut cuisiner autre chose que des lasagnes de façon moldu ! »

Ethan, offrit à sa mère un sourire reconnaissant, et prit ses achats et sa chouette dans sa chambre. Il déposa la cage qui contenait la chouette sur son lit, et l'observa en réfléchissant à un nom. Il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de commun, il voulait d'un nom qui dirait comme elle est belle, au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, il trouva, c'était évident. Il s'assura que la porte et les fenêtres étaient bien fermé et ouvrit la cage pour la laisser s'envoler il préférait se dire qu'elle était libre. Elle lui tourna autour et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, il s'approcha d'elle tout sourire :

_Tu es belle, la plus belle de toute je vais t'appeler : Kallista ça signifie beauté ça vient du grec, il me semble et puis ça te vas tellement bien. Maintenant je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, je te laisse le choix de partir mais si tu souhaites rester avec moi tu peux faire un tour et revenir au plus tard demain à l'aube si tu en as envie. Je suis sûr que tu me comprends Kallista, tu es intelligente.

Sur ces mots, le brun ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'envola aussitôt pour s'arrêter sur un arbre plus loin et fixer Ethan du regard avant de reprendre son envol. Le jeune homme laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'elle puisse entrer si elle le souhaite : à demain j'espère ma Kallista.

Il rangea ensuite ses vêtements et ses robes dans sa valise et rétrécit son chaudron pour le ranger aussi. Il était bien content de n'avoir rien déballé ici ! Il rangea son balai et le reste de ses cadeaux dans une autre valise avec quelques un de ses achats.

Une fois tout en ordre, on l'appela pour manger, c'est rassasié du délicieux pot au feu de sa mer et de son gâteau, qu'il partit se coucher épuisé.

Ginny, alla réveiller Luna en catastrophe, puis courut aux toilettes pour vomir son repas de la veille. Pourquoi, les nausées matinales existaient ! Sans s'apitoyer plus sur son sort, elle alla frapper à la salle de bain où sa fille prenait visiblement son temps :

_Aeryn ! Sort immédiatement de la salle de bain, on va être en retard ! La jeune fille sortit calmement de la pièce une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux et de sa poitrine.

_Maman, il n'est pas bon de te mettre dans cet état, je te rappelle que tu portes ma future petite sœur ou mon futur petit frère.

Sur ces mots, Aeryn retourna dans sa chambre l'air sereine un sourire amusée peint sur ses lèvres puis elle ajouta :

_Ah et en fait, il n'est que neuf heure pas dix heure, j'ai dû oublier de te dire que j'avais malencontreusement changé l'heure !

Sur ces mots, elle détala dans sa chambre sans demandé son reste tandis que sa mère hurlait :

_Aeryn Lily Molly Potter !

_Oui mamannnn ! J'arrive, je m'habille d'abord !

Un rire secoua la jeune fille alors que Luna calmait sa mère, elle adorait mettre celle-ci dans tous ses états. M'enfin, il était temps de retourner en cours et elle aurait le droit au papa professeur qui pense qu'il faut être plus sévère avec sa fille pour montrer qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre favoritisme. Ridicule !

La jeune fille soupira en se plaçant devant le miroir, elle laissa sa serviette glissait le long de son corps, elle avait la chance d'avoir un corps de rêve en toute modestie bien entendu, sa poitrine était ronde, ferme et généreuse sans être trop opulente, sa taille était fine et marqué, ses hanches formaient des courbes harmonieuses mettant en valeur ses longues jambes. La jeune femme libéra sa longue chevelure de jais la séchant d'un coup de baguette et laissant retombé la crinière ondulée sur ses reins**. Elle ressemblait à son père pour beaucoup de choses y compris physiquement avec sa chevelure sombre et son regard émeraude, sa peau par contre lui venait de sa mère laiteuse, sans les taches de rousseurs. Elle avait aussi le sourire de sa mère et ses lèvres pleines. Mais son caractère borné lui venait indéniablement de son père ! C'est peut-être pour cela que les deux ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien.

Sans plus traîner, elle choisit des sous-vêtements qui ne laissaient pas de traces sous les vêtements et enfila un pantalon en jean noir qui lui moulait joliment les jambes en guise de haut elle opta pour un top rouge vif*** avec des manches en dentelles laissant apparaître sa peau au travers, dans le dos la dentelle rouge transparente se croisait laissant apparaître un morceau de peau nue, de face la dentelle recouvrait un tissu rouge opaque qui ne laissait pas apparaître sa peau. Le haut formait un joli décolleté arrondi, discret mais avantageux. La jolie sorcière remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval en laissant quelques mèches ébène encadrer ses traits fins. Satisfaite, elle regarda l'heure, déjà dix heures ! Bien, elle était prête de toute manière, et elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage, elle n'en mettait que rarement par envie jamais par nécessité, elle se savait séduisante naturellement. Certains, la considéreraient vaniteuse, mais en réalité elle ne cherchait pas à l'être, elle souhaitait simplement être franche avec elle-même. Aeryn se saisit de sa longue cape noire et la revêtit en réduisant ses affaires qu'elle y glissa avec sa baguette.

Luna et sa mère l'attendait déjà tout habillé. La brune sortit de la maison et rabattit son capuchon. Comme il était très déconseillé aux femmes enceintes de transplaner, elles allaient utiliser un portoloin, bien que ce ne soit pas non plus génial pour une femme enceinte, cela comportait moins de risque que le transplanage.

Ginny réfléchissait, où avait-elle mis le portoloin déjà ? Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel, c'était ainsi tous les ans, à chaque fois sa mère perdait quelque chose le moment venu! Aeryn s'exclama résignée

_Bien allons à la recherche du portoloin cette fois !

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elles retrouvèrent le portoloin grâce à Luna qui se demandait ce qu'une tasse pouvait bien faire au milieu des herbes du jardin. Ginny se rappela soudainement de plein de choses à ce moment-là et décida qu'il fallait ramener à manger pour le Poudlard express si jamais sa fille d'amour avait faim avant que le service ne passe leur proposer des confiseries. Résultat elles arrivèrent au quai 9 3/4 10h50, sans attendre, Ginny serra sa fille dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux et la laissa partir s'installer dans le poudlard express à la recherche de ses amis en lui hurlant ses dernières recommandations tout en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait très fort !

Non loin de là, au même quai de la gare, Ethan serrait sa mère dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et s'engouffrait sans plus attendre dans la locomotive rouge prête à partir. Le jeune homme fit léviter ses effets devant lui ignorant les regards curieux des élèves qui découvraient le nouveau visage. Il n'avait visiblement aucune chance de trouver une cabine vide. Il soupira, bon et bien si la prochaine cabine était occupée par au moins une jolie fille, il s'y installerait. La prochaine était pleine, la suivante ne comportait pas la trace de la moindre fille et finalement il trouva son bonheur dans la troisième cabine deux jolies fille et trois mecs qui semblait sympathique mais qui l'intéressait moins. Une blonde qui avait les yeux…roses, rouges maintenant et de nouveau rose, bien, une métamorphomage et la seconde était brune, elle retirait sa cape pour la disposer avec ses autres effets laissant apparaitre la peau tantôt nue de son dos tantôt sertie de dentelle rouge. Il demanda de sa voix grave s'il pouvait s'installer ici, agrémentant sa demande d'un sourire naturel qu'il savait séducteur à lui seul.

Aeryn se retourna pour voir qui était l'auteur de cette demande, c'était un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il avait leur âge très certainement. Le nouveau venu était on ne peut plus séduisant, grand, musclé, les yeux vairons, la mâchoire carré, un sourire parfais et les cheveux savamment ébouriffés. Hmm il était séduisant et il en était parfaitement conscient, ne se sentant pas obligé d'exagéré son sourire, ou de prendre des poses ridicules en les pensant séduisantes. Elle lui sourit, en guise d'acceptation puisque ses amis venait déjà de lui dire oui.

Ethan laissa la brune le jauger et lui donner sa réponse, puis entra dans le compartiment en fermant derrière lui :

_Merci je m'appelle Ethan et vous ?

La blonde se présenta comme Lex ou Lexiy diminutif d'Alexiyann, le plus grand des trois jeunes hommes s'appelait Darshan, brun, la peau chocolat et le regard ambré, il avait une musculature imposante mais semblait être le plus calme des trois garçons à côté de lui, se tenait un roux, il avait des yeux bleus très clair qui rappelait un peu à Ethan ceux du gérant de l'ancienne boutique d'Ollivanders, le roux respirait l'intelligence, il était plus petit que Darshan et possédait une musculature plus fine que laissait deviner ses bras nus : il s'appelait Caiden. Le dernier garçon se dénommait Liam, il semblait plus introverti que les deux autres mais Ethan était sûr que ce n'était que d'apparence. Son regard pétillant l'observait avec amusement, ses yeux étaient gris et ses cheveux blond or, il se présenta comme le frère jumeau de Lexiy !

Ethan les regarda tour à tour leur trouvant désormais de nombreuses similitudes. Il finit par se tourner vers la brune qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son arrivé. Elle possédait un visage aux traits fins et indéniablement féminin, ses yeux était d'un vert qui paraissait tantôt ressembler à une forêt dense, tantôt à une émeraude étincelante. Il décida de la questionner :

_Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Aeryn réfléchissait, il y avait quelque chose chez cet Ethan de troublant, et elle ne parlait pas du fait qu'il était sexy, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui semblait effleurer son esprit continuellement sans se laisser attraper. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils frustrée puis répondit au beau brun :

_Aeryn de Gryffondor comme nous cinq d'où viens-tu ?

Au moment où elle posait la question, des cris se firent entendre alors que le Poudlard express se mettait en branle et une chouette se mit à taper du bec à leur porte. Aeryn n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Ethan se lever pour ouvrir à la chouette :

_Kallista ! Dire que je pensais que tu étais partie…hmm je vois tu es une femelle forte et indépendante j'ai compris ! Me feras tu l'honneur d'être ma compagne pour ce voyage et partout ailleurs ?

Aeryn le regardait bouche bée, Lexiy échangeait un regard mi moqueur mi inquiet avec son frère en se posant des questions sur la santé mental de leur nouveau camarade, quant à Darshan et à Caiden, ils étaient littéralement hilare.

Ethan quant à lui restait imperturbable aux petits soins pour sa Kallista qu'il ne mit pas dans une cage au contraire, il lui fit de la place à ses côtés sur la banquette en lui parlant tout bas et en sortant des confiseries pour elle. Quand elle fut, enfin bien installée, il accepta de répondre à Aeryn :

_Je viens des Etats-Unis, ma mère a été muté ici, alors je passe ma dernière année à Poudlard !

Ethan avait préféré expliquer les raisons d'emblée pour anticiper les futures questions.

Finalement, le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, alors qu'ils lui expliquaient le fonctionnement des maisons à Poudlard en abreuvant de reproches celle de serpentard. En échange Ethan leur raconta un peu le système américain sans entrer dans les détails de sa propre vie à lui.

La nuit tombée, tous mirent leurs uniformes pour descendre et emprunter les diligences qu'on leurs avait prévues.

Ethan cache son émerveillement en apercevant et en entrant dans Poudlard, il comprenait pourquoi sa mère lui parlait de ce lieu avec tant d'emphase. Tout ici n'était que magie, on avait cette impression étrange d'entrer dans un nouveau monde presque irréel. Une vieille dame plutôt en forme vint à leur rencontre :

_Monsieur Winnstonn, je suis Minerva McGonagall la directrice de cette école, veuillez me suivre, nous procéderons à votre répartition après celle des premières années.

Le brun la salua respectueusement et la suivit avec un sourire pour ses compagnons de voyage.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, une pièce immense avec quatre grandes tables, Ethan savait déjà que c'était des tables pour chaque maison bien qu'il trouvait ce système étrange. Le beau brun observait attentivement le défilé des élèves qui se faisait tour à tour répartir à Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle, Gryffondor, ou Serpentard, quand enfin son tour vint.

_Ethan Winnstonn !

Il inspira et s'avança sans crainte vers le ridicule petit tabouret et laissa McGonagall poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Dans un premier temps, il ne se passa rien, Ethan fronça les sourcils attendant que le vieux choixpeau se réveille et se décide. Soudain, une voix retentit dans sa tête :

**Hmm, Ethan Winnstonn…du moins c'est le nom que l'on te donne, tu as des parents inattendu hmm tu ne sais pas qui est ton père soit ce n'est pas mon rôle de te le dire, tu es le fils d'Hermione Granger intéressant, tu es très complexe même en repoussant cet Autre en toi, oh tu ne sais pas encore bien bien…Tu as le courage d'un lion, l'intelligence d'un aigle, la loyauté d'un blaireau et la ruse et l'orgueil d'un serpent hmm tu n'iras pas à poufsouffle, tu es trop fougueux pour cela, tu n'es pas suffisamment sage, pour aller à Serdaigle, tu es courageux, rusé, orgueilleux Gryffondor à l'image de ta mère et Serpentard comme ton père. Ces maisons te conviendraient toutes deux, mais laquelle te permettra le mieux de hmm oui tu dois le vaincre en toi trouve ta voie : SERPENTARD !**

Une slave d'applaudissement jaillit de la table des verts et argents, alors qu'il la rejoignait, il croisa les regards de Darshan, Caiden, Liam, Lexiy, et Aeryn, les quatre premiers lui offrirent un sourire hésitant, Aeryn quant à elle l'observait attentivement soutenant son regard jusqu'à l'arrivé des plats et la présentation des professeurs.

Deux questions persistaient pour Ethan, de quel **autre** parlait le choixpeau et comment pouvait-il connaître son père et son identité lorsque lui n'en savait rien ?! Il savait au moins désormais qu'il était dans la même maison que son père avant lui…était-ce une bonne chose ?

Il soupira écoutant d'une oreille le discours barbant des professeurs et observant ses nouveaux camarades discrètement.

Drago observait la répartition avec intérêt, en tant que professeur des potions, il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et il aimait se rendre compte le plus tôt possible de qui était ses élèves. Alors que tout semblait fini, Mcgonagall annonça l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève en dernière année : Ethan Winnstonn. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, il revint sept ans auparavant, revoyant ses yeux vairons dans le corps d'un petit garçon de dix ans à peine. Hmm ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence le fils de l'étrange et jolie blonde rencontré sept ans auparavant à sa sortie d'Azkaban était bel et bien à Poudlard pour sa dernière année ! Le blond décida de s'intéresser particulièrement à la répartition du jeune Winnstonn qui d'ailleurs semblait durer très longtemps, le choixpeau semblait indécis, c'était une chose plutôt rare. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que le choixpeau s'exclama serpentard. Drago esquissa un sourire, ce Winnstonn promettait d'être intéressant…

Il détourna son regard du nouvel élève en entendant un imperceptible gémissement étouffé à ses côtés. Le maître des potions de Poudlard fronça les sourcils en découvrant la grimace de son collègue. Il siffla tout bas :

_On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive Potter

Harry fouilla la salle du regard, c'était impossible, impossible !

_Potter ! T'es sourd ?

L'interpellé fusilla du regard son ancien ennemi qu'il n'aimait d'ailleurs toujours pas :

_Rien qui ne te regarde Malefoy !

Malheureusement pour lui son geste le trahit, lorsqu'il porta la main à sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il coupa Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne commente :

_C'est juste un mal de crâne rien qui ne te regarde !

Sur ces paroles, il se plongea dans le repas qui venait d'apparaître, le cœur battant.

Drago faillit croire, Potter, il faillit décider que ça ne le regardait pas, mais il ne le fit pas et pour cause, doucement sous sa robe de sorcier, son tatouage témoignant de son ancienne allégeance au lord noir semblait reprendre vie, le picotant désagréablement.

Il pâlit, et sans se retourner vers son collègue il siffla :

_Potter, ça ne me plaît pas mais il va falloir que l'on parle…Il ajouta dans un murmure presque imperceptible : Potter, je sens son appel alors ça me regarde.

Harry serra les dents, il aurait préféré se tromper, il l'avait tué bon sang ! Pourquoi Malefoy sentait-il son appel ? Pourquoi sa cicatrice le brûlait-elle ?!

Aeryn, vit son père se crisper à la table des professeurs, elle haussa les épaules, il devait encore se disputer avec le professeur Malefoy…comme d'habitude. Ce qui l'intéressait davantage, c'était Ethan, il lui semblait qu'elle avait la réponse à un mystère tout prêt et qu'il fallait juste la saisir. Le brun était assis à la table des serpentards en s'intégrant visiblement bien, là le groupe le plus stupide de sa maison s'approcha de lui, visiblement ils voulaient lui montrer qui dirigeaient ici. En général, les nouveaux serpents se soumettaient rapidement à ce groupe, pour éviter les ennuis : des lâches en sommes. Elle était curieuse de voir comment se débrouillerais le nouveau vert et argent, il ne semblait pas homme à se soumettre.

Ethan vit le groupe de gros bras snob qui s'amusait à terroriser les nouveaux répartis avant qu'il n'arrive.

_Et toi le nouveau ! Ecoutes nous bien ! Ici, tu n'es rien compris ! C'est nous qui dirigeons, tu nous dois obéissance ! Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne, sinon tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, il pourrait t'arriver de malencontreux accidents.

Ethan sourit, les écoutants calmement, allongeant ses jambes sous la table et posant ses coudes sur la table l'air passablement amusé, une fois que le petit groupe eut fini de faire un rire censé être effrayant qui était passablement cliché, Ethan prit la parole d'une voix calme et dangereusement suave :

_Je vous ai écouté maintenant c'est votre tour, il y a plusieurs choses à savoir sur moi si vous tenez à vivre votre petite vie tranquille, un personne ne me donne d'ordre et je n'obéis à personne, deux, votre petit groupe ne peut rien me faire, pas la moindre égratignure, ne vous en faites pas s'il vous venait à l'idée de quand même me défier une première fois, j'essaierais de ne pas vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite, après tout on apprend de ces erreurs non ? Trois, je n'aime pas la lâcheté du tout…Son regard s'assombrit soudainement : Quatre, dégagez le passage tant que je suis de bonne humeur.

La salle qui était resté silencieuse durant l'altercation applaudit toutes maisons confondues. Bien qu'Ethan n'est pas élevé la voix une seconde, il se dégageait de lui une certaine aura qui acheva de convaincre le petit groupe d'obéir en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Sans plus leur porter d'intérêt, le jeune homme mangea avec appétit.

Hermione soupira s'il fallait qu'elle aille à Poudlard ils auraient dû le dire plus tôt ! Elle était dans un sacré pétrin ! Elle savait par Blaise qu'Harry y était, il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle était partie énervée. Comment pourrait-elle croiser son regard sans lui dire qui elle était ! Elle aurait dû refuser ce travail, trouver une excuse ! Mais en réalité, c'est elle qui avait voulu rentrer à Londres, retrouver ses racines et l'occasion était parfaite !

Il était inutile d'avoir des regrets maintenant, il fallait qu'elle y aille qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Rapidement, elle se lança le sort qui lui permettait de devenir Annastasya Winnstonn, mais elle choisit cette fois ci de ne le faire durer que quatre heure, elle n'était pas en état de faire durer ce sort plus longtemps aujourd'hui, cela nécessitait énormément d'énergie, et elle était trop épuisé pour ça. De toute façon, il lui fallait parler au maître des potions de Poudlard qu'on ne lui avait pas nommé qui plus est ! Le convaincre et rentrer chez elle la mission accomplie ! Quatre heures serait amplement suffisant.

Elle s'habilla rapidement de sa robe de sorcière, laissa sa chevelure or descendre en cascade dans son dos, prit ses documents et transplana à pré-au-lard.

Les élèves avaient fini leur repas et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans leurs dortoirs. Mais Mcgonagall les arrêta :

_Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs j'ai une dernière annonce à vous faire : Vous l'avez remarquez, cette année aucun préfet en chef n'a encore été désigné. La directrice marqua une pause. En effet, ceux-ci seront désignés par l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard d'ici une semaine, puis les professeurs étudieront les résultats et ajouteront leurs choix et vote. Les résultats seront publiés le lendemain. Désormais, dormez ! Vous commencerez à y réfléchir demain. Bien entendu vous ne pouvez porter vos choix que sur des septièmes années.

L'annonce provoqua des murmures excités dans les foules qui se glissaient jusque dans les différents dortoirs.

Le couvre-feu passé, Ethan décida d'aller visiter un peu Poudlard, il était pressé de voir si la bibliothèque était aussi impressionnante que la décrivait sa mère. Le brun se glissa à pas feutré jusque dans l'antre du savoir sa baguette à la main, il murmura un Lumos minima. C'était immense il sourit marchant calmement entre les allées poussiéreuses, respirant l'odeur apaisante des parchemins et de l'encre. Soudain il entendit un bruit, il mit fin à son sort se plongeant à nouveau dans une obscurité total. Il avança silencieux vers ce qui devait être la réserve puis il la vit : Aeryn se trouvait face à lui le regard dans le vide le bras écarté et la peau rougeoyante. Sa voix douce et cristalline prit des intonations plus rauque et plus grave et elle lui dit :

__Approche, approche, je sais qui tu es ! Ton rôle est grand, mais avant tu devras te battre ! Libère toi du rôle de réceptacle et tues le ! TUES LE !_

Sur ses mots, la jeune femme s'effondra dans ses bras inconsciente. Bien qu'elle ait été extrêmement effrayante à l'instant, Ethan ne pouvait l'abandonner dans cet état. Il la déposa délicatement au sol et s'écarta pour pointer sa baguette vers elle :

_Enervatum

Aeryn ouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt désorientée :

_Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le serpent la calma rapidement écartant ses cheveux de son visage :

_Chut ça va aller, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu étais carrément flippante et moi je visitais juste. Respire ça va aller, tu t'es évanouies.

La brune reprit ses esprits et le repoussa brusquement :

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Maintenant dis-moi ce que j'ai dit ?

Le brun sourit imperceptiblement à la démonstration d'indépendance de la belle puis lui répondit sur un ton plus sérieux :

_Alors tu as dit que j'avais un rôle important, que je devais me battre et qu'il fallait que je ne sois plus un réceptacle et que je tue quelqu'un. Tu comprends quelque chose ? Non ? Parce que c'est carrément flippant et agaçant que tout le monde me dise des choses étranges !

Aeryn réfléchissait, il ne mentait pas, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle avait dit devait être important.

_J'ai des périodes de transe, le plus souvent dans mon sommeil, à chaque fois que j'ai dit quelque chose à ces moment-là c'est important…mais habituellement c'est plus clair et moins violent et surtout je m'en souviens. Ethan ?

Le brun l'écoutait attentif :

_Oui ?

La lionne se retourna vers lui déterminée :

_Il va falloir que tu te débrouille pour avoir l'autorisation du professeur Malefoy pour aller dans la réserve, il ne la donne qu'au serpentard et encore faut-il qu'il ait de l'estime pour toi. Nous devons chercher ce qu'est un réceptacle !

Sur ce, Aeryn disparut, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions. Bon il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait un mystère bien plus grand qu'il ne le pensait autour de lui. Il était persuadé que sa mère savait quelque chose…il ne lui en parlerait pas, pas maintenant il risquerait de la braquer et de l'inquiéter.

Résumons, au moment de chercher sa baguette, le gérant avait dit qu'un grand destin l'attendait et qu'il espérait que celui-ci soit baignait dans plus de lumière que d'obscurité, sa baguette était puissante et d'après le peu de recherche qu'il avait pu faire, il y avait eu une baguette de sureau avec un crin de sombral dans les reliques de la morts, c'était peu engageant, il faudrait qu'il cherche de ce côté-là. Lors de la répartition, le choixpeau avait parlé d'un **autre** en lui peut être que ça avait un lien avec cette histoire de réceptacle, il faudrait qu'il creuse de ce côté-là aussi, puis le choixpeau lui avait parlé d'un grand destin lui aussi et Aeryn à l'instant en mode sorcière prophétique flippante lui avait parlé de grand destin, de réceptacle, de bataille, et de meurtre. Sexy mais flippante la brunette !

Il soupira et décida d'aller à l'air libre, il monta en haut d'une tour (la tour d'astronomie) et se laissa aller à la contemplation des étoiles. Kallista fondit sur lui pour se poser à ses côtés. Ethan sourit caressant les plumes de la magnifique chouette en se disant que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>* ( n sm01. casimages img  2008/ 06 / 03 / 080603062020311082145205 . jpg ) si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Kallista il faut retirer les espaces par contre :)**_

_****( www. modelecoiffure2014 wp-content /uploads /2013/ 12/Id%C3%A9es-de-coiffure-pour-femmes-avec-cheveux-longs-14. jpg) Voilà l'idée que je me fais des cheveu d'Aeryn la même chose mais en noir ébène retirer les espaces et vous aurez le lien**_

_*****( /images/I/61l5e5LT88L._UY679_.jpg**_

_**( www. amazon. fr/dp/ B00K0E86N4/r ef=asc_df_B00K0E86N422/? tag=ciaolavisducomp-apparel-21&creative=22686&creativeASIN=B00K0E86N4&linkCode=df0 ) de dos et de face le top d'Aeryn  
><strong>_

_**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir avec une petite review et à me dire si vous n'avez pas aimé quelque chose. A bientôt pour le chapitre 8, que pensez vous du mystère Ethan? De la raison pour laquelle Hermione a fuit?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour, bonsoir...Pardon! Je suis en retard un peu beaucoup mais ma flèche n'a pas fonctionné pendant un moment :( un peu plus et j'envoyait mon pc se faire soigner loin de moi :'(_**

**_Bien! Le chapitre! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-ci je sais pas pourquoi le début ça allait la fin aussi mais le milieu non xD du coup je suis pas trop satisfaite mais bon je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis :D_**

**_Pas de reviews anonyme aujourd'hui du coup je vous laisse lire en sachant que l'univers et certains perso appartiennent à J. le reste est à moi :D_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 8 :<em>**

Une fois tous les élèves envoyés dans leurs dortoirs Harry se leva pour faire mine d'aller dans ses appartements. Dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne le suivait, il bifurqua vers les cachots.

Alors comme ça, la marque de Malefoy s'était réveillé, _il _l'appelait. Harry passa une main sur son visage, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé, malheureusement il allait être dans l'obligation de discuter avec le blond peroxydé.

Il trouverait une explication rationnelle à cette histoire, Voldemort était mort ! Il l'avait tué bon sang ! Il devait trouver une explication rationnelle et Malefoy allait l'aider ! Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix !

Le maître des potions l'attendait dans sa salle de classe. Le blond semblait impassible presque nonchalant, ce qui mettait les nerfs du brun à rude épreuve.

Drago prit la parole d'une voix trainante et sarcastique à souhait :

_ J'ai failli attendre Potter, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication à _ça_, il désigna sa marque noire palpitante sur son bras et poursuivit : Tu es sûr de l'avoir tué, à moins que le vieux fou se soit trompé de son vivant. On t'appelait pas l'élu dis-moi ? Un élu de pacotille !

Harry serra les poings en fulminant :

_J'ai tué ton cher _maître_, Malefoy ! Il est impossible que ce soit lui il y a forcément une autre explication !

Le blond se crispa sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide. De quel droit Potter se permettait de lui parlait ainsi, ce n'était pas son maître ! Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! _Elle_, elle le savait... Drago inspira fortement en se rapprochant de son collègue, il avait muri, il se contrôlerait. Après tout, qu'il le veuille ou non il avait besoin de Potter pour cette histoire, il pourrait toujours s'en débarrasser plus tard :

_Ce n'est pas mon maître ! Si tu as une explication donne-la-moi ! Parce que cette marque est la sienne, _la sienne _! Vois-tu, et il est le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser !

Harry s'efforçait de maintenir un visage impassible, mais il devait avouer que le Malefoy actuel était bien différent de celui de dix-sept ans, et même Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, il pouvait certainement être dangereux.

A peine arrivée à Pré-au-lard, Hermione se dirigea rapidement en maugréant vers Poudlard. Il faisait nuit et son fils devait certainement dormir, un élan de tendresse la traversa à la pensé d'Ethan. Rapidement, le vieux Rusard qui ne semblait toujours pas être prêt à trépasser, lui ouvrit la porte avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante. Il lui indiqua d'un geste mou les cachots, et se retourna en baillant et rouspétant.

Sans attendre la sorcière se dirigea dans les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur. D'après Rusard, le maître des potions devait se trouver dans sa salle de classe à cette heure ici, elle soupira était-ce un second Rogue qu'elle devrait affronter ?

Elle ne tarderait visiblement pas à avoir sa réponse puisqu'un filet de lumière s'échappait de la salle des potions. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se mit dans la peau d'Annastasya Winnstonn. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Je l'ai tué, alors il y a forcément quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui a pris le contrôle peut être quelqu'un qui souhaite lui succéder ! J'en sais rien ! Il faut trouver ! »

Son poing resta suspendu à quelque centimètre de la porte. Elle connaissait cette voix…Harry. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire là et de quoi parlait-il ? Visiblement, son interlocuteur devait être le maître des potions. Mais qui avait-il tué ? Hermione se tendit brusquement, Voldemort, il avait tué Voldemort…Pitié, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi elle pensait ! Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'ici, _ça _ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant !

Elle ne savait plus si elle devait faire savoir sa présence, ou bien écouter ce qu'ils disaient, puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait ici qu'un temps limité et qu'elle avait déjà perdu une bonne heure et demi, elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer les investigatrices, au pire elle pourrait être franche et faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

Elle soupira, elle était Annastasya Winnstonn, Harry ne pourrait pas la reconnaître, et elle n'était pas censée le connaître ! Elle pouvait le faire !

Sans plus attendre Hermione frappa quelques coups à la porte puis entra en entendant la voix d'Harry l'inviter :

_Bonsoir, il n'est pas très prudent d'avoir ce type de conversation sans insonorisé la pièce, mais excusez-moi, je suis Ann…

_Annastasya Winnstonn, je ne pensais pas vous revoir ! Que faites-vous là ?

Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle se retourna doucement vers l'homme qui venait de parler en priant pour s'être trompé. Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien la voix de Drago Malefoy. La sorcière maudit intérieurement sa prodigieuse malchance. Le blond, avait meilleure mine qu'il y a sept ans, son regard acier semblait l'analyser. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de le trouver bien plus charismatique et encore plus séduisant que par le passé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit malgré elle son plus beau sourire :

_ Monsieur Malefoy, je suis enchantée de vous revoir, en réalité je cherche le maître des potions lequel d'entre vous est-ce ?

Harry qui avait froncé les sourcils et observé la scène jusqu'ici décida d'intervenir :

_ Madame Winnstonn…Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Ethan Winstonn ?

Hermione fit face à celui qui fut son meilleur ami et lui répondit d'une voix tendre en pensant à son fils :

_Je suis sa mère en effet. Oh et c'est Miss Winnstonn, mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, monsieur.

Harry avait un pressentiment étrange, cette femme…c'est comme si elle en faisait trop, elle ne semblait pas à l'aise à bien l'y regarder. Il lui posa alors la question :

_Et bien Annastasya, appelez-moi Harry, je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette école, monsieur Malefoy est le maître des potions mais permettez-moi de vous demander : qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Le regard d'Harry la sondait, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Hermione espérait simplement qu'il ne se doutait pas de son malaise, auquel cas il voudrait en savoir plus. Elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher son regard d'être attiré par Drago, alors c'était lui qu'il lui faudrait convaincre. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle le pensait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix elle devrait faire vite :

_ Oh ! J'aurais donc à vous parler monsieur Malefoy ! Ce que j'ai entendu était trop flou pour que je parvienne à vous le répéter mais ça ne semblait pas le type de discussion qui apprécie les témoins.

Hermione éludait la question (ou mentait effrontément mais elle préférait se dire qu'elle éludait). Elle mourrait d'envie _et d'inquiétude_ d'en savoir plus mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un geste inconscient de stress, il ne lui restait plus que deux heures environs pour convaincre Drago. Merlin ! Pourquoi était-ce lui ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils, elle mentait mal. Il en était sûr désormais, cette femme cachait quelque chose. Si seulement Hermione était là ! Elle trouvait une solution à chaque problème, elle était si forte !

Son cœur se serra, il avait toujours du mal après dix-sept ans à parler de sa meilleure amie au passé. Se sentant épuisé, il décida de laisser Malefoy s'occuper de la sorcière. Lui, réfléchirait à cette Annastasya plus tard, après tout son fils était là pour sa dernière année, il comptait bien le surveiller de très près.

_Bien, je vous laisse, Annastasya, bonne nuit. Il s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot pour le blond lorsqu'il fut pris d'une inspiration subite : Annastasya, j'aimerais discuter avec vous, à propos de votre fils en partie alors je vous en prie acceptez de rester la journée de demain ! Monsieur Malefoy vous montrera les appartements où vous pourrez loger. Bonne nuit à demain !

Sans lui laissez le temps de protester, le brun partit rapidement en direction de ses appartements, elle resterait. Il avait remarqué la tendresse qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il mentionnait son fils. Elle resterait !

Drago observait la belle blonde échanger avec le balafré. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait l'air à fleur de peau ! Cependant, lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, la jolie blonde prit les accents plus familiers d'une autre femme. Il fronça les sourcils, elle avait eu le même effet sur lui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son regard profond et mélancolique lui avait été familier. Cette fois-ci, il en saurait plus sur la mystérieuse _et sexy_ sorcière :

_Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite miss Winnstonn ?

Hermione inspira se répétant mentalement qu'elle Annastasya, que Drago ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Cependant, le regard scrutateur du professeur, et le temps qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite à son goût ne l'aidaient pas à rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

La sorcière sentit ses joues rosirent malgré elle au moment de lui répondre :

_ Hum et bien je…je voulais quoi…Ah oui ! Je venais vous faire une proposition ! Voilà c'est ça ! Je…elle fit tomber les papiers qu'elle devait lui montrer et s'agenouilla pour les ramasser en se maudissant avant de reprendre : Je sais que l'on vous a déjà faîtes cette proposition, cependant je me permets de revenir vous en parler. C'est à propos du comité de recherche des potions, vous devez savoir évidemment que nous sommes sur un projet d'envergure international. Or, nous savons que vous êtes un excellent maître des potions ! Ce projet nécessite, des hommes et des femmes d'exceptions ! Vous devez vous joindre à nous ! Croyez-moi vous ne le regretterez pas. Acceptez !

La jeune femme avait fini son discours avec ferveur, oubliant presque que l'homme qu'elle cherchait à convaincre était Drago.

Celui-ci l'observait avec intérêt, la belle semblait si passionnée, il avait déjà vu cette expression sur un visage, cette ferveur sur une voix. Mais elle n'était pas _elle_.

Il avait su d'emblée qu'elle serait sa proposition, mas il voulait savoir comme elle s'y prendrait pour le convaincre…et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était tenté d'accepter cependant il décida de la tester :

_ Miss Winnstonn, vous croyez-vous permise de m'ordonner ? Je refuse votre proposition. Ah…et dites à vos supérieurs qu'ils n'ont nullement besoin d'envoyer une femme aussi belle soit-elle pour me faire céder, je sais me tenir.

Hermione se figea. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il venait de dire ! Belle, il la trouvait belle ! Et accessoirement il venait d'insinuer qu'on l'avait envoyé pour faire jouer ses atouts. Son regard s'assombrit, il n'avait aucun droit de la trouver belle ! Et encore moins d'insinuer qu'elle était de mœurs légères et refuser sa proposition !

Merlin, elle n'était tout de même pas jalouse d'elle-même ? Oui mais lui ne savait pas qu'elle était Hermione, c'est donc Annastasya qu'il venait de qualifier de belle aux mœurs légères. Elle était jalouse réellement jalouse. La sorcière planta son regard obscurcit par la colère et la jalousie :

_Je ne vous permet pas Monsieur Malefoy ! Sachez qu'on m'a envoyé ici pour mes compétences et que je vous interdis de me trouver belle !

Hermione se fustigea mentalement d'avoir dit cette dernière chose.

Drago esquissa un sourire amusé, cette femme était pleine de surprise calme et timide au première abord mais une vrai furie lorsqu'elle était provoquée. Le blond l'observa calme, affrontant le regard étincelant de la blonde.

Il décida de continuer sur sa lancé. Abandonnait-elle aussi facilement ?

_Vous pouvez disposer miss, et j'ai tous les droits d'apprécier votre beauté.

Sur ces mots il fit mine de se désintéresser d'elle, en attendant sa réaction.

Hermione était en colère, vraiment mais elle devait se calmer. Elle ne pensait plus au temps qui passait dangereusement vite. Elle était uniquement déterminée à convaincre l'arrogant blond ! Et elle allait y arriver, foi d'Hermione !

_Comme c'est dommage, je ne partirais pas sans vous avoir convaincu. Alors, s'il faut y rester toute la nuit ne serait-il pas poli de proposer à boire à une invité monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago ravala un rire. Il espérait bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Cela aurait été hautement décevant. Le sorcier se retourna vers la blonde, nonchalant :

_C'est embêtant, je ne souhaite pas quitter ce château et cet emploi même si le lord noir revenait. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps que vous n'en avez déjà perdu.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire triomphant :

_Soit, et bien puisque vous ne souhaitez pas quitter cet endroit, l'affaire est réglée. Nous n'y auront pas passé la nuit finalement !

Drago fronça les sourcils, elle parlait comme s'il avait accepté le contrat or il n'avait absolument rien accepté !

_Je vous demande pardon ?

Hermione jubilait intérieurement, il ne pouvait plus refuser la proposition !

_Oh nous pouvons nous tutoyer enfin, nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer de nouveau pour collaborer. Vous avez dits souhaiter gardez votre emploi à Poudlard soit cependant, il est tout à fait possible de travailler avec nous d'ici. Vous effectuerez vos recherches ici et vous nous tiendrez au courant de vos avancés. Je suppose que je devrais m'occuper de la liaison entre le labo de Londres et Poudlard. Nous travaillerons donc ensemble. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas je vous laisse, vous devriez dormir, à demain.

Hermione sortit d'un pas gracieux et elle devait l'avouer un tantinet arrogant. Elle était particulièrement fière d'avoir rabattu le clapet de l'idiot qui lui avait servi d'amant.

Dans le couloir, la sorcière regarda nonchalamment sa montre. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux en pressant le pas pour trouver ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au sort ! L'ancienne gryffondor se maudissait. Elle soupira finalement de soulagement en croisant son reflet dans une vitrine éclairée par un flambeau, exposant des trophées de quidditch. Elle était toujours Annastasya.

Drago s'était apprêté à répondre à la jolie blonde de manière acerbe, mais il fut arrêté par un _détail _: La sublime chevelure blonde de Winnstonn, venait de voir apparaître en son sein une fine mèche brune, presque indétectable.

Le blond restait à la porte le regard sombre. Si ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, il y avait deux possibilités : Soit, quelqu'un voulait se faire passer pour Winnstonn pour une quelconque raison, soit…soit Winnstonn n'existait pas…ce qui expliquerait bien des choses.

Drago ferma la salle et se rendit dans ses appartements en réfléchissant. Il semblait qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier de la sorcière. Foi de Malefoy, il découvrirait qui elle était vraiment !

Ethan avait fini par rentrer au dortoir laissant Kallista profiter de sa liberté. Le petit groupe de caïd vint à sa rencontre :

_Oh mais qui voilà ! Le ptit nouveau enfreint déjà le règlement !

Ethan les contourna sans prendre la peine de leur répondre. Le jeune homme avait d'autre chose à penser : Aeriyn Potter. Elle était différente, ses pouvoirs n'était pas ceux d'une simple voyante, il en était persuadé. Il se demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par réceptacle, et qui il devait tuer !

La scène de la bibliothèque le frappa à nouveau en brisant les brumes de son esprit. Merlin, elle voulait qu'il commette un meurtre ! Elle était folle ! Il ne voulait pas finir criminel !

Son histoire de réceptacle était toute aussi rocambolesque ! Mais…alors pourquoi la croyait-il ?

Le brun soupira, il allait finir avec une migraine épouvantable le lendemain à ce rythme-là !

Il se déshabilla rapidement ne gardant que son boxer puis s'installa dans le lit confortable qu'on lui avait attribué. Il ferma les rideaux émeraude et jeta un sort de silence autour de lui.

Il savait pourquoi il croyait la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas avoir fait semblant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa présence, et il était impossible de mimer sa douleur.

Il revoyait son regard vide, ses yeux révulsés, sa peau qui semblait brûler, son corps arqué…On ne pouvait pas faire semblant pour faire ça. Une pensé soudaine lui vint à l'esprit : tout le monde le disait spécial, même le choixpeau l'avait laissé entendre alors…peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour laquelle sa mère se cachait de son passé ?

Il trouverait les réponses à ses questions, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Demain, il irait chercher s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose sur le réceptacle, mais aussi sur les jeunes filles rougeoyantes qui changent de voix la nuit dans la bibliothèque ! Pour le moment, il devait dormir. Il protégea son lit de quelque sort, ne sait-on jamais, et s'endormit.

Aeryn se leva avec une migraine lancinante et de très mauvaise humeur. La brune quitta son lit en fusillant du regard toute personne se mettant entre elle et la salle de bain. Toutes s'écartaient, personne ne voulait encourir la colère de la belle brune.

La jeune femme se glissa sous l'eau chaude détendant un peu ses muscles endoloris. Ce matin elle en voulait à la terre entière ! Mais surtout à Ethan, elle n'avait jamais eu avant lui de vision aussi douloureuse et spectaculaire ! Pourquoi ne retournait-il pas d'où il venait !

Sa mauvaise humeur pas le moins du monde apaisée, elle se sécha devant le miroir, revêtant son uniforme. Décidément aujourd'hui ne serait pas sa journée ! Elle commencer par défense contre les forces du mal avec son père et les serpentards.

Aeryn sortit de la pièce pour prendre ses affaires en claquant la porte avant de se diriger vers le cours de son cher père.

Lexiy la suivit à toute vitesse en faisant signe à son frère et ses amis dans la salle commune. Seul Darshan et Caiden parvenait à calmer Aeryn lorsqu'elle était de si mauvaise humeur, en réalité c'était les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher sans craindre un impardonnable. Pas que la brune soit habituée aux impardonnable, mais elle était assez terrifiante pour qu'on s'en inquiète. Darshan et Caiden la rattrapèrent, passant chacun un bras autours de ses épaules. La jeune sorcière les fusilla du regard sans dire un mot. Le brun, prit une attitude de séducteur et lui susurra à l'oreille :

_ Hmm alors chaton, tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre toi quand tu sors les griffes…mais hum vois-tu je préfère quand tu fais ça la nuit dans mon lit.

Le roux échangea un regard amusé avec son ami et enchaîna :

_Tu sais ma belle, nous on t'adore sauvage et en pleine forme alors tu devrais peut être faire un détour par la grande salle. Après promis je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de mon corps d'apollon !

Lexiy et Liam sourirent derrière ces deux-là ne cessait jamais de parler d'une hypothétique relation entre eux et la jolie brune, qui par ailleurs n'a jamais nié ou confirmé.

Aeryn leva les yeux au ciel. Darshan et Caiden étaient vraiment doué avec elle, elle sentait déjà sa mauvaise humeur se calmer un peu, cependant elle était trop fière pour l'admettre ouvertement !

Lexiy et Liam s'approchèrent d'elle prudemment, ce fut la blonde qui fut la cause du sourire provoquant d'Aeryn :

_Dis Aeryn, que dirais-tu de donner une bonne raison à ton père d'être sur ton dos. Histoire de lui montrer que sa petite fille est devenue une femme très convoité !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent tandis qu'une lueur espiègle éclairait les yeux verts de la brune.

_Lex' tu es la meilleure !

Ni une ni deux elles se rendirent aux toilettes annonçant aux garçons qu'elles les rejoindraient bientôt.

Elles se placèrent devant le miroir, puis mirent en place l'idée en riant d'avance à la tête de son père.

Harry avait mal dormis, il était inquiet avec l'histoire de l'appel de Voldemort qui normalement était mort ! Mais aussi pour sa fille qui semblait lui en vouloir plus que jamais, et comme si ses préoccupations n'étaient pas amplement suffisantes, il se méfiait de cette Anastasya Winnstonn. Il avait le sentiment que cette dernière n'était pas nette, c'est pourquoi il espérait qu'elle avait accepté de rester cette nuit à Poudlard. Il s'intéresserait aussi à son fils, en plus d'avoir une mère louche, il avait vu le jeune homme en compagnie de sa fille. Il espérait que sa répartition pour serpentard l'éloignerait d'elle.

Le brun effleura sa cicatrice, songeur en s'installant à la table des professeurs. Drago y était déjà mais il l'ignora sans prendre la peine de le charrier bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes.

Sans plus y faire attention, Harry porta son attention sur le flot d'élève qui entrait dans la grande salle. Il souhaitait apercevoir sa fille, et voir si la mystérieuse blonde serait là.

Drago attendait Winnstonn, il avait un avantage non négligeable par rapport à elle, il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait et elle ne savait pas qu'il savait. Cependant, la sorcière ne semblait pas vouloir apparaître…aurait-elle décidé de rentrer au final ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit Potter s'étouffer à ses côté en fixant un point face lui. Curieux le blond le suivit du regard et écarquilla les yeux amusé. La fille Potter entrait dans la grande salle vêtue de son uniforme quelque peu modifié : La jupe avait été raccourcie pour ne lui arriver qu'à mi-cuisse, son collant était étrangement peu opaque, et son chemisier moulant et un peu trop déboutonnée, sa cape servait plus à mettre en valeur le tout qu'à dissimuler quoi que ce soit. En bref Potter était en train de faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant que sa fille était une femme des plus indécentes. Drago devrait-il l'aider ? Hmm non ! C'était vraiment très amusant ! Mais il fut rapidement détourné du spectacle par l'entrée de Winnstonn mère, d'ailleurs son fils n'était pas encore arrivé…

Hermione entra en cherchant son fils, elle venait de se dire qu'elle ne savait pas quelle maison l'avait choisie. Elle chercha d'emblée dans la table des Gryffondors sans le trouver, puis dans celle de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle et enfin dans celle de Serpentard sans le trouver.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais où était-il donc ? Elle espérait secrètement qu'il appartienne à Gryffondor par ailleurs. Elle fut rapidement détournée de ses pensé par l'éclat de la voix d'Harry qui s'adressait à une jolie brune habillé de façon quelque peu provocante :

_Miss Potter ! Retourner vous changer tout de suite ! Vous faites honte à votre maison !

Miss Potter ! C'était sa fille ! Intéressée, Hermione vint s'installer à la place que lui avait assignée le professeur McGonagall. Elle vit la brune (qui de ce qu'elle avait compris était la fille d'Harry) répondre à Harry :

_Miss Potter ! Enfin ! Papa tu peux m'appeler Aeryn tu sais, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît on peut bien se permettre un peu de familiarité. Sinon, bien que je sois hypocritement désolée de faire honte à ma maison, je ne compte pas me changer. Je suis en uniforme et suffisamment décente pour qu'on ne voit rien de mon anatomie. Sur ce ! J'ai faim moi ! Bon appétit !

Hermione hésitait entre éclater de rire à la tête furax d'Harry, applaudir, ou être choquée. Finalement, elle masqua son rire en toux et ravala son envie d'applaudir, elle pouvait bien faire tout ça intérieurement.

Ethan fut réveillé par le vacarme des seprentards, il se leva en maugréant puis prononça d'une voix forte et contrarié :

_ Peut-on avoir un peu de silence par ici !

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent enfin. Le petit groupe de caïd s'apprêtait à protester comme d'habitude, mais il les fit taire rapidement d'un informulé et les suspendit la tête en bas :

_ Comme ça au moins vous ferez silence. Je ne suis pas d'humeur c'est compris. Bien.

Sans plus ajouter un mot, il prit sa douche sans prendre en compte son potentiel retard, puis s'habilla tranquillement. Il commençait par Défense contre les forces du mal tenu par Potter père de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. La folle y serait (ce n'est pas parce qu'il la croyait qu'il ne dirait pas qu'elle est folle.).

Il rangea ses affaires, et glissa sa baguette dans sa robe. Il était prêt. Les autres étaient déjà partis, bon il n'arriverait quand même pas en retard, tant pis.

Ethan se retourna vers les malins suspendu par ses soins. Ils lui jetèrent un regard de pure haine. Le brun leur fit un sourire moqueur :

_Bien, si vous n'êtes pas prêt à comprendre je vais vous laisser là ! Je pensais que vous coopéreriez mais voilà vous êtes encore moins intelligent que je ne le pensais…

Il fit mine de partir tout en annulant le sort de silence. Quelques milli secondes plus tard à peine, il les entendit supplier. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, et il se retourna faussement contrit :

_Vous êtes sûr d'avoir compris ? Parce que je m'en voudrais de devoir vous faire mal la prochaine fois…

Les garçons hochèrent la tête apeurés. Sans plus un mot, le jeune homme les libéra. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partir en détalant à toute vitesse.

Ethan se plongea dans ses pensées en se dirigeant calmement vers la grande salle. Il allait passer cette journée à la bibliothèque et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle nonchalant, puis s'arrêta net. Mais que faisait sa mère ici ? Et pourquoi la folle dévoilait ses longues jambes et sa poitrine appétissante aussi tôt le matin ! Devant son père en plus ! Elle devait avoir des tendances suicidaires.

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle rabattait le clapet à son père. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait dire devant sa mère alors il se contenta de s'exclamer, un tantinet moqueur :

_ Aeryn, je ne te savais pas suicidaire ! Il baissa le ton pour reprendre pour qu'elle seule l'entende : Mais ça te réussit plutôt bien, tu serais encore mieux si je pouvais voir le détail de ton anatomie…

Sur ce il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour s'y accouder :

_Hmm maman chéri, je sais que tu m'aimes et que je suis irremplaçable et tout, mais de là à me suivre à l'école c'est un peu gênant tu sais. Il faut que tu me laisse voler de mes propres ailes. Sinon, bien le bonjour, chers professeurs.

Hermione s'illumina à la vue de son fils et sourit amusée à ses paroles :

_Je suis là pour le travail mon cœur. Mais je pars ce soir à ton grand regret j'en suis sûr.

Ethan éclata d'un rire franc :

_Je suppose que tu dois collaborer avec le professeur Malefoy ! C'est mon directeur de maison.

Hermione fit la moue faisant rire davantage son fils qui la salua pour se rendre à sa table tandis que McGonagall rétablissait l'ordre. Celle-ci avait placé Hermione entre Drago et Harry en espérant sans doute ne pas avoir à supporter leurs disputes routinières.

Harry fusillait du regard sa fille et toute personne issue de la gente masculine qui osait poser un regard sur elle. En particulier Ethan, il ne l'aimait décidément pas !

Il décida de porter son attention sur la blonde qui était finalement restée. Il avait encore plus de raisons de s'en méfier maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle était la mère du serpentard.

D'ailleurs, si Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'expression de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. Lorsque son fils lui avait dit faire partie des serpentard, elle avait réagi comme un peu déçue, mais d'une façon que seuls avaient les personnes qui avaient eux même déjà été à Poudlard. Cette femme avait étudié à Poudlard il en était certain et vu son expression sûrement à Gryffondor, bien que les autres possibilités ne soit pas à exclure. Quoiqu'elle n'avait décidément pas le profil d'une Poufsouffle. Si elle n'était pas à Gryffondor ce qui serait fort étonnant, elle ne pouvait être qu'à Serdaigle.

Récapitulons, cette femme avait une fausse identité pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était brune, et vraisemblablement ancienne étudiante de Poudlard à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. De plus, elle semblait être de sa génération, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il avait dû la croiser à Poudlard. Il devrait chercher parmi ceux de son année ou ceux de l'année suivante. Que savait-il d'autre ? Elle était maître des potions, ce qui devait signifier qu'elle avait certainement eu optimal dans cette matière. Tout cela réduisait bien le nombre de possibilité. Il devait en savoir plus, puis il irait chercher à la bibliothèque dans les archives.

_ Bonjour miss Winnstonn, bien dormis ?

La sorcière acquiesça et lui retourna la question. Le blond hocha la tête puis reprit :

_Je n'accepte votre proposition qu'à la condition que vous soyez vous et uniquement vous, la liaison entre le labo et Poudlard. Vous travaillerez avec moi. Après tout vous verrais votre fils plus souvent de cette façon qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione n'aimait pas sa proposition, elle ne voulait pas être avec Drago aussi souvent, c'était trop risqué ! Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix ! Le labo voulait Drago alors elle devait leur donner Drago.

_Nous discuterons des modalités une fois que je les aurais transmise au labo, je serais heureuse de travailler avec vous.

Un sourire imperceptible flotta sur les lèvres du blond. La réponse sèche et polie ne le trompait pas. Elle était tout sauf heureuse de sa codition.

Harry écouta la discussion avec intérêt. Il avait remarqué que chaque fois que la sorcière se retournait et tomber sur son regard elle se détournait gênée. Malheureusement, même en discutant avec elle, il ne parvenait pas à en tirer grand-chose. Mais l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose augmentait. De plus elle semblait étrangement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Son fils devait certainement savoir des choses. Tant mieux il avait cours avec lui, il le surveillerait. Quant à sa fille, il allait avoir une bonne discussion avec elle dès que possible !

Aeriyn, se retint de détruire les parties intimes du stupide serpentard. Non mais ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire d'avance ! Elle le lui interdisait !

La jeune femme ignora les têtes boudeuses des garçons qui n'étaient pas trop d'accord avec l'idée de sa tenue, et mange en discutant avec Lexiy.

Ses amis pointèrent la table des professeurs. La brune se retourna pour y voir Ethan en train de discuter avec sa mère de ce qu'elle avait compris, sans la moindre gêne.

Malgré elle, un léger adoucissement de sa rancœur se fit en elle. Il était rare de voir des garçons suffisamment matures pour ne pas prendre en compte les avis des gens !

Elle se reprit et termina rapidement son petit déjeuné pour se rendre au cours de son papa plein de rage chéri !

Contrairement à son habitude, son père ne lui fit aucune remarque désagréable ni agréable d'ailleurs. Il se contentait de lui jeter des regards noirs et l'ignorait le reste du temps.

La surprise passée, elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire ça plus souvent s'il la laissait tranquille après ! Cependant elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il allait déverser sa colère sur elle à un moment ou un autre de la journée ou de la semaine si elle parvenait à se cacher !

Aeryn partit la première à la fin du cours. Elle avait une heure de trou. Elle allait la passer à la bibliothèque.

Elle prétexta des révisions et la fuite par rapport à son père, à ses amis et s'y rendit.

Elle aimait bien l'endroit, elle le trouvait excessivement apaisant. Enfin ça c'était avant de voir Ethan flirter avec la vieille Mme Pince qui riait comme une midinette. Elle le vit lui faire un baisemain avant de se rendre vers la réserve tranquillement.

Elle fulminait ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire !

La jeune femme le suivit faisant mine de s'intéresser aux autres rayonnages, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la réserve, un torse lui barra le passage. Elle leva le regard pour se trouver face au professeur Malefoy.

_Où allez-vous miss Potter ?

La brune releva le menton :

_A la réserve professeur !

Drago cacha son amusement la fille était bien plus intéressante que le père !

_Avez-vous une autorisation ?

La jeune femme nia en soutenant son regard.

_Hmm je vois, vous n'avez encore rien à faire qui ne nécessite d'y aller donc je suppose que vous mentirez si je vous demande pourquoi. Alors je vais vous donnez cette autorisation, mais en échange, je veux que vous me dressiez la liste de toutes les femmes brunes ayant eu optimal en potion de ma génération et de celle d'après…qu'en pensez-vous ?

Aeriyn observa son professeur d'un air suspicieux, n'était-ce pas trop simple ? Quoiqu'il ne veuille certainement pas qu'elle sache le but de ses recherches.

_Quand voulez-vous cette liste ?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nous revoilà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Que devrais-je améliorer (des tas de choses xD j'aime vraiment pas ce chapitre :p) Quel est votre moment préféré, celui que vous détestez?<strong>_

_**Dîtes moi tout *o* Promis je ne mord pas :D**_

_**Bisous partout :coeur:**_


End file.
